Goblin Conspiracy
by loralee1
Summary: AU, Post OotP, No HBP, Harry knows that he must take on Voldemort and finds unexpected allies
1. Sirius Plots

Goblin Conspiracy 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

A/N: This is finally finished will be 11 chapters in all, posted every couple of days. Enjoy.

It was 7 o'clock in the evening and Vernon Dursley was relaxing with a drink after his supper. Petunia was in the kitchen, washing up. Dudley had gone out with his friends and his nephew was closeted in Dudley's second bedroom, just where he'd been all week.

The knock on the door took Vernon by surprise. It really was too late in the evening for salesmen. Perhaps it was one of Dudley's little friends.

It was a well-dressed, small man with a brief case.

"Good evening," he said, "You must be Mr. Dursley. My name is Locke. I am a solicitor. I'm here to see young Mr. Potter about an inheritance. May I come in?"

Vernon Dursley, mouth open to protest, heard the word inheritance and immediately swallowed his objections.

"Of course Mr. Locke, please step into the lounge." As Locke seated himself, Vernon called his wife in.

"Pet, dear, Mr. Locke is here to see Harry about an inheritance." He took his own seat in the recliner and continued, "Of course I take care of all of Harry's finances. Just how much are we talking about?"

Locke smiled rather toothily, " I will need to speak to Mr. Potter and will need his signature on a few documents before I can release the money to you Mr. Dursley. Would you call him, please?"

Vernon flushed somewhat but turned his gaze on his wife and jerked his head toward the stairs.

They waited in silence while Petunia went to fetch Harry and both men heard furious whispering floating from above.

It was the matter of a few minutes before Petunia and a pale Harry Potter appeared.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Locke and I represent the Black Estate. Please accept my condolences on the death of your Godfather, Sirius Black," began Locke.

"That murdering lunatic is dead then? Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," muttered Vernon.

Locke and Harry both glared at Vernon who cleared his throat and hastily spoke.

"So, Mr. Locke, tell me how much young Harry here gets?"

Locke opened his briefcase and pulled out several documents and a large yellow envelope.

"I just need to ask a few questions, Mr. Dursley. You said you handle Mr. Potter's financials?"

"Course I do, the boy is to young to know anything about money. Not that his parents left him anything," stated Vernon.

Locke nodded and went on, "So if I were to request receipts of expenditures on Mr. Potters behalf you could provide them?"

Vernon sudden sat up straighter, "Here now, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean Mr. Dursley, that I was commissioned by Sirius Black to investigate Mr. Potter's treatment and position in this household. My investigation has turned up some unusual findings. You receive both a government stipend and a quarterly payment from the Potter estate for the care of Mr. Potter yet I see no expenditures on the young man. No clothes, book, toys. The items that young men in Mr. Potter's position are expected to have. I do find expenditures for cars, trips and extravagant items for your own son that match the dates of the checks for Mr. Potter's care."

Vernon had turned purple, Petunia was wringing her hands and Harry was about to blow up.

"You've been paid to look after me. I got Dudley's old clothes, scraps and a cupboard under the stairs and you were being paid?"

"OUT!" roared Vernon, "I want you out."

Locke stayed in his seat a vicious little smile playing about his lips.

"Mr. Dursley if you throw me out this envelope with all of the little details will go straight to the authorities. Wouldn't you rather hear my offer first?"

Harry was now staring at Locke. Locke slid a card toward Harry. "Please trust me Mr. Potter."

As Harry took hold of the card the gold writing moved around the card to read.

**Safelock, Solicitor  
Gringotts Trust Department  
Diagon Alley Branch**

Harry read the card a second time and then began to smirk slightly.

"Mr. Dursley, my instructions are to offer you a one-time payment of 5000 pounds for your signature on emancipation papers for Mr. Potter."

"10,000 pounds and the boy leaves now and never comes back," said Vernon

Locke shut his briefcase and stood. "Call me, Mr. Potter, when the police come for Mr. Dursley. We can file for the emancipation with the courts then."

Petunia gave a little screech and Vernon held out a hand.

"Wait, 5000 and I keep that envelope," said Vernon.

Locke sat back down and pushed the documents toward Vernon. Please sign where indicated by the orange sticky tags." He turned to Harry. "If you will gather your things Mr. Potter, I can escort you to a safe haven tonight. My employers wish to meet with you tomorrow. There are many things to discuss."

Harry nodded and retreated up the stairs to throw his belongings into his trunk. Vernon and Petunia had both signed and were counting the 5000 pounds when he came back down the stairs.

"I'm ready Mr. Locke," said Harry.

"Excellent, hand me that cage and hold on to your trunk. You must just touch this metal band." Locke stretched out one arm to show an ornate metal band that encircled his wrist. Harry laid his hand on the portkey and smirked at the Dursleys. Locke muttered a phrase in a language that Harry didn't recognize, but thought must be Gobbledegook, and they were swirled away from Harry's horrified relatives.

Harry tripped over his trunk and sprawled at the feet of several uniformed goblins on landing. Locke said something in that other language and the guards helped Harry to his feet took the trunk and cage and left the room. Locke touched the metal band again and his features shifted and shrunk into those of a middle-aged goblin.

Harry smirked at the goblin and said, "Safelock I presume, pleased to meet you, thanks for the rescue. What happens next?"

"I've arranged quarters here in the lower caverns of Gringotts for you tonight. There are several goblins that would like to speak to you tomorrow. If you will follow me I can answer some of your questions and tell you about the rest of the provisions made for you by Sirius Black. Just for your information no tracking or scrying spells can locate you here, the ministry cannot monitor these caverns for underage magic, so you may do magic in the quarters we are providing."

They traveled down several long corridors that looked as if they had been roughly hewn from solid stone. They passed several doorways, some had wooden doors but a couple only had beaded curtains. Safelock nodded at Harry's inquiry.

"These are the living quarters of the main Goblin Horde. The wooden doors are the direct entrance to individual rooms. The beads indicate an entrance to an extended family hall."

They soon arrived at a more ornate door than the others they had passed. A lone goblin in uniform stood just outside of it.

"These will be your rooms for as long as you choose to stay, Mr. Potter. There are four guards assigned to you. They are for your protection, not to confine you. You are free to leave at anytime though we do ask that you not wonder the caverns with out an escort for the time being. Not many humans are allowed to visit here." They stepped inside. Harry was amazed at the size and luxury of the rooms.

Safelock said, "Kikki," and a small, female house elf appeared, wearing a black dress and white apron.

"Kikki is the caretaker for these room and will see to your needs, just call for her if you need anything." Then he turned to the elf. "Kikki, this is Mr. Potter."

The elf bowed and looked Harry up and down.

"Master Wizard must be hungry, Kikki will bring a snack." And with that she popped away.

"I didn't know that goblins had house elves," said Harry.

"We do not own elves, Mr. Potter. We goblins find slavery and the subjugation of other species abhorrent. However we do offer employment to free elves. A first generation free elf will bond themselves again if given the chance, we can't and don't try to stop that, however elves born free are a different matter. They do not seek to bond and if forcibly bonded they can sometimes fight the bond." Safelock gave Harry a toothy, vicious grin.

Safelock and Harry took seats in overstuffed chairs, on either side of a low table.

"Now Mr. Potter, please let me explain the rest of my instructions," Safelock said, with a slight smile.

Harry nodded, "Please and call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. I spoke with Mr. Black in February of this year. He was, at that time, concerned with your safety and well-being, with the Dursley's and ask that a thorough investigation of their finances and premises be conducted. I was, if possible to prove that they were unfit guardians and secure your emancipation before your sixteenth birthday. One of the reasons for this is under the old laws if you are emancipated by your sixteenth birthday you may claim the Potter Estate a year early, on that birthday, since you are the last remaining Potter in the direct line." Harry nodded slowly and Safelock continued, after sipping at the tea Kikki had brought.

"Mr. Black expected that, with your emancipation, you would need a place to stay. He believed that he would not be allowed to bring you to where he was staying so he ask that we purchase a suitable property for you, under an assumed name. That has been done. You now own a farmhouse in South Wales, on a large piece of property. It is heavily warded, furnished with full amenities, and a quidditch pitch, Mr. Black was quite adamant about that. There is one muggle-safe room on the property where unshielded electronics can be used. Mr. Black also believed that a young man, such as yourself would need a way to come and go unfettered, shall we say, by notoriety. Therefore I have this for you."

Safelock opened his briefcase and produced a metal band similar to the one he was wearing.

"This is a goblin made spell-store. It contains a glamour spell, a signature masking spell and a portkey. It is also the security pass that will allow you to use the security entrance we arrived in. The markings will identify you to any goblin. You may wear it on your wrist or bicep. I suggest you not remove it."

Harry nodded and picked up the band looking at the pattern of the repeated lightening bolts in Avada Kedavra green and the flowing goblin script. Safelock pulled several more items from his briefcase and Harry began to wonder just how much addition space it contained.

"This is a magical mobile phone. It will connect with the muggle phone system. My number is 10 on the speed dial. This booklet explains the addition features and information on acquiring additional phones. Here are the originals of the results of my investigation into the Dursleys and the analysis of the Wards on the Dursley residence."

He laid two file folders down on the table and Harry grinned.

"I also have a book for you to read. It is the primer that young wizards learn to read from. I believe that you will find it very informative," said Safelock with a smirk.

The goblin then snapped his briefcase closed and stood. "I will see you in the morning after breakfast to answer any questions you might have. The High Council would like to meet with you after lunch. Sleep well Mr. Potter." He bowed slightly and left Harry staring at the leather bound book with the end of an envelope sticking out of it.

Harry opened the book and looked at the envelope. It had 'Harry' written on the front and he recognized Sirius's writing. Slowly he opened the letter.

_Hey Kid,_

_If all goes to plan Safelock should have sprung you from those nasty muggles by now. I plan to meet with you at the new place in a few days but to get you started you should read this book. You said something at Christmas that made me start thinking about things that everyone knows. (Everyone but you evidently.) So I dug out my old primer. Nearly every Wizarding kid learns to read from this book, so humor me and give it a read. We can talk about it when I see you._

_I have something special for you for your birthday._

_Padfoot_

Below the signature was an inky paw print.

Harry clutched the letter to him and for the first time tears rolled down his face and he cried for Sirius and for what he'd lost.

When Harry woke the next morning he was confused to find himself in a large, soft bed. The last thing he remembered was crying in a chair in the sitting room. He stared at the stone ceiling for a while until a small voice alerted him that he was not alone.

"Would Master Wizard want his breakfast in the bed or would Master Wizard like to bathe and dress and have breakfast at the table, like a proper wizard?" asked Kikki.

Harry looked over at the elf standing beside the bed.

"I'll get up. Please, call me Harry," said Harry politely.

"Of course, Master Wizard, Kikki will have breakfast ready in fifteen minutes." With a little curtsy, she popped away.

Harry got out of bed and was rather startled to find that he was wearing silky pajama bottoms that he had never seen before. After he showered he opened his trunk for clothes and found that all of his clothes were missing. Looking around the room he spied a massive wooden wardrobe and opened the doors to find five jumpers hanging up and nothing else. He then looked through the drawers, nothing. Gripping tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist he called for Kikki.

"Yes, Master Wizard, what can Kikki be doing for you?" asked the little elf.

"My clothes are missing Kikki, did you do something with them?" asked Harry, trying to stay polite.

"Kikki has laid out a nice robe for Master Wizard. Kikki has put clothing from Master Wizards trunk into the wardrobe," she said, indicating the mentioned piece of furniture. Harry glanced at the robe that he'd never seen before and then at the wardrobe.

"Where are the rest of my clothes, that were in my trunk?"

The little elf's chin came up in a rather defiant manner and she said, "Pretty jumpers are all Kikki is finding in Master Wizards trunk. Old rags not fit for even cleaning are being thrown away. Kikki is measuring the sleeping Master Wizard and bringing sleeping pants to dress the sleeping Master Wizard. Tailor will be coming to see Master Wizard if Master Wizard will be dressing in pretty robe and eating his breakfast." She then popped away leaving Harry staring stupidly at the vacant space.

Harry flushed red at the thought of the little elf seeing him naked and dressing him and then since she'd not provided any pants for under the robe he returned for the pajama bottoms. They had disappeared from the bathroom.

It was a rather frustrated Harry Potter dressed in a sky blue, silk wizards robe sans underwear that came to the table a little later. The table was set with china and ornate silverware and laden with several types of breakfast food. Enough, Harry thought for nine or ten people. His glass was filled with what looked to be a strawberry smoothie. Harry shook his head and called for Kikki.

"Kikki, what's this?" he asked, pointing at the thick drink.

"Kikki is thinking that Master Wizard is needing to be drinking nutrient potion with every meal to make strong bones and build up muscle. Kikki would not ever say that Master Wizard is puny and weak but others is not being so nice. Tailor will be here in thirty minutes. Master Wizard be drinking potion and eating all this good food."

Harry shook his head and smelled the potion hesitantly. It smelled good and it tasted even better.

Some time later when Harry pushed back from the table having made a good dent in the food there, Kikki popped back in. As she cleared the table there was another pop and a second elf appeared. This one, dressed in a black shorts and white shirt, with a measuring tape around his neck and a pincushion fastened to one bony wrist bowed to Harry.

"Ah, Master Wizard, Tailor is so happy to be of service. Kikki tells me that you is needing clothing suitable to your station."

Harry eyed this new elf for a moment and then said, "Yes, she stole all my clothes. Threw them away, I think. Didn't even leave me any pants."

Tailor chuckled a little. "Please, Master Wizard, Kikki is charged with taking care of these rooms. That includes anything or any one in the rooms. Do you object to new clothing?"

Harry shook his head and Tailor grinned, snapped his fingers and the measuring tape jumped up and began crawling over Harry taking his measurements. It even slipped under the robe to measure his legs, leaving Harry to blush at the sensations.

"Now, Master Wizard, what kind of dress do you prefer?"

"I want trousers and button down shirts, please, with open robes. I also need boxer shorts, vests, socks and I think she took my shoes too. Can you do Hogwarts uniforms or do I need to go to Madam Malkin's for those?" said Harry.

"I can do all of that for you. I believe you should also have dress robes and perhaps formal wear?" said Tailor.

"Um, Tailor, I can't pay you until I go to my vault," said Harry.

The elf smiled, "You will receive a bill with the finished clothing. Just sign it and payment will be removed from your vault. Now what colors do you prefer?"

Harry shrugged, "Nothing too bright. Blue, green, black or what ever."

Tailor nodded and snapped his fingers. Boxer shorts, that matched the robe Harry was wearing, appeared in his hand. Handing them to Harry, he then popped away.

Once Harry was more comfortable he looked over the things that Safelock had left the night before. He wasn't ready to look at the Dursley stuff yet. Instead he opened the folder labeled ward analysis. On the first page was a description of the physical property of #4 Privet Drive followed by a summary of what the investigators found.

_This property has several layers of wards. The first layer is anchored on the property lines and surrounds the property in a dome shape. It includes an active owl redirect only allowing in owls known to the recipient and authorized Ministry and Hogwarts owls. (Please note the ward did not allow Gringotts owls) A mild misdirect aimed at both muggles and wizards to make the property less noticeable. This would have the effect of masking anything out of the normal from notice. The second layers are directly on the house and consist of a standard security package with added anti-apparition, anti-portkey and magic suppression charms. _

There were several pages following the summary that Harry couldn't make head or tails of as they consisted of Arithmancy figures and various runes. He didn't see any mention of blood wards and decided that he would have to ask someone about the wards.

By the time Harry had finished a pair of soft boots that matched his robes appeared near the door and Safelock had been admitted to the suite.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, did you rest well?" asked Safelock.

"Yes thank you, better than usual actually. I was wondering if you could translate this ward report for me, er, explain what it means?"

"Of course, the owl redirect is fairly standard, it redirects unwanted or unsolicited mail to a drop point where it can be sorted and scanned. Excluding Gringotts owls is rare but no doubt was done to prevent the muggles from intercepting your bank statements."

Harry interrupted, "But I've never gotten any statements at school either. I've never been given any other kind of mail that may have been redirected either."

Safelock's eyebrows rose and he brought out a small notebook and made an entry. "I will see that an investigation into this is started."

"Thank you."

"The misdirect on the outer layer would have kept anyone outside of the wards from noticing anything they might perceive as odd on the property, such as owls entering or exiting, accidental magic or oddly dressed people appearing out of thin air on the lawn." The corners of Safelock's mouth tipped up in a smirk. "The house itself had protection from fire and water damage, wards to prevent infestations of insects, mice or rats as well as prevent entry by apparition or portkey. Now the magic suppression charm is usually found on nurseries or playrooms, as it is designed to prevent small children from performing accidental magic. Those type of charms are usually removed by the time a child is seven or eight as by that time they have been taught how to prevent most of those emotionally based discharges."

"I was told that I had to stay there because of some blood wards based on my mothers blood," said Harry, somewhat shakily.

Safelock shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, there may have been those type of wards set up when you where placed there but they are not there now. There are several conditions on those types of wards that could easily negate them. Looking at your treatment at the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley I would venture to say those wards have not been in effect for many years. They would have had a basis in the emotional content of your relationship with your guardians."

Harry nodded and asked, "Would Voldemort using my blood to give himself a new body effect it also?"

Safelock shuddered, "Your blood would have given him entrance to what ever protections the blood wards provided, Mr. Potter. I believe it's safer for you away from there."

They were silent for several moments. "Do you have any more questions for me, Mr. Potter?"

"Oh, um, you said Sirius uh, left me something?"

Safelock smiled one of the most vicious grins Harry had ever seen. "Yes, I was most impressed with Mr. Black. I tell you, Mr. Potter, I have never met a human with such a goblin-like sense of humor. Mr. Black has taken some extraordinary measures to see that his wishes could be followed in the wake of his death." Safelock opened his briefcase. "Portions of the Black estate are entailed, which means that they cannot be sold. Everything that was not entailed had been liquidated and drained from the account. Those funds purchased your new house, paid off the Dursleys and my fees. Here is your key for that vault and muggle identification in the name of Jay R. Hart. Mr. Black chose this name himself."

Harry grimaced at the name but accepted the key and papers. Flipping through he found a driver's license, insurance card for a motorcycle, national health card and a platinum visa.

"Motorcycle?"

"Ah, yes, you will find it in the garage on your property. Here are the keys to house, garage and motorcycle. Now none of that is part of Mr. Black's estate as he dispensed it prior to his death. When the will is read you will be the prime beneficiary but all of the entailed property which will go to the last remaining male of the Black family one Draco Malfoy."

"Can I protest that or something?"

"You don't want to do that Mr. Potter. The entailed property includes the Black Family home and contents currently Unplottable and under Fidelius and on which no taxes have been paid since the death of Mrs. Black, a gold mine in Africa that unfortunately is in the middle of a war zone and from which no gold has been found for forty years, Mr. Black 'lost' the assay papers when we were discussing it, and of course the Black ancestral vault which at last inventory held several portraits, a set of biting tea cups and 12 Knuts. Of course, Mr. Malfoy must claim the estate before an inventory can be taken of the vault and Gringotts charges a flat fee of 500 galleons for such services."

Harry's mouth was hanging open as he processed what Safelock was saying, and then he started to laugh.

"I also have a letter to send to Albus Dumbledore from Mr. Black prior to the reading of the will. As I have no doubt that Mr. Malfoy will wish to employ a team of highly skilled Gringotts curse breakers to uncover the property he will inherit. I believe that those services are quite costly but no doubt Mr. Malfoy will believe it worth the expenditure to reclaim his mother's family home."

Harry laughed a bit more at the malicious smile on the goblin's face. In his head he could hear Sirius's barking laugh and the tight ball of grief in his chest eased a little bit more.

After a few minutes Harry asked another question. "Sir, you also said that I could claim the Potter estate? What does that entail? I thought I already had what my parents left for me in my vault."

"I brought the file with me. I thought you might ask." He pulled a thick file from his briefcase. "The vault that you are currently using is a trust vault opened at your birth. There are two additional vaults, an ancestry vault and smaller vault in the name of James and Lily Potter. The ancestry vault has not been inventoried since your father claimed it at sixteen. That document is in the file however it will not show anything placed into the vault after the inventory date. There are a few family investments being paid into the ancestry vault but the bulk of your income is deposited into the smaller vault. The stipend for your care and the property taxes on the Godric's Hollow house are the only payments being taken out of that vault." Safelock looked up from the file at the strangled noise Harry made.

"You said taxes on the Godric's Hollow house. I thought it was destroyed the night my parents were killed?" said Harry.

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, the minimal spell damage was repaired, the household goods packed, labeled and stored in your ancestry vault and the house closed and sealed as per prior instructions of James Potter. However as certain elements are aware of the property, Mr. Black deemed that it would not be in your best interest to refurbish it for your habitation until after the current conflict is resolved. Is this in error?"

"You're right it wouldn't be safe to live there I just, no one ever told me that the house was still standing or that any of my parents things had survived. I'll want to take a look through those boxes pretty soon, I think," said Harry.

"I understand. Now to investments, you own several storefront properties, one with a flat above it in Diagon Alley, three in muggle London. They are in the hands of a real estate management company and bring in a reasonable profit each month. You own shares in Hazlet Apothecary in Tailor Row just off Diagon, Nathan's Cauldrons and Household Goods in Hogsmeade, Warlow's in Godric's Hollow, Franklin Broom Company in the United States, Exotic Herbs and Fungus Distributors in Brazil, and Conway Opal Mine in Australia. You also have farming land with tenants in Wales and New Zealand. You will want to begin thinking about further investment as you have a substantial amount of gold sitting in your vault doing nothing." Safelock seemed to enjoy the gob-smacked look on Harry's face and waited patiently for his brain to absorb the information.

Harry asked a few more questions before Kikki appeared to announce that it was lunchtime. Harry invited Safelock to eat with him and Kikki provide the potion and a huge portion of food. When Harry pushed his plate away still half full Kikki looked mournfully at him until he forced himself to a bit more.

After lunch Safelock stood and said it was time to see the Goblin High Council.


	2. Goblin Rituals

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Safelock took Harry down several passageways into a large conference room. Awaiting him there were five goblins seated at a table. The one in the middle appeared much older than the rest and was dressed in a brocade suit. On his right sat a much younger goblin in a pinstriped suit. The one furthest to the right was wearing a robe like a wizard would. On the first goblin's left the older goblin wore brightly polished, ornate armor, the younger also wore armor but not as ornate. Both of those goblin were armed Harry noted.

Safelock bowed to the five and introduced Harry.

"Elder, may I present Harry Potter. Mr. Potter this is Ragnok, the Bank Manager."

Harry bowed slightly and Ragnok waved Safelock away.

"Please be seated, Mr. Potter, I am glad you could take time to see us today."

"I had a choice?" blurted Harry and then blushed, "sorry, that didn't come out right."

Ragnok chuckled and the other goblins moved restlessly.

"I quite understand. I doubt Safelock phrased it as a request even though it was supposed to be. Allow me to introduce my companions. On my right is Gapetooth, my second and Waverider our Ritual Master. On my left are Stonegrasp, Senior War Leader and his second Paktok."

Harry bowed again. "Why did you want to see me?"

Ragnok showed his teeth. "Directly to the point, excellent. We, the goblin council, believe that you are a child of prophecy and wish…" he broke off at Harry's glare.

"Did Dumbledore tell you the prophecy? I can't believe that old man." Harry said angrily.

"Please, Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore has nothing to do with the goblin prophecy I am speaking of. However if there is a human one concerning you it would be an indication that we are correct in believing you are the one in ours."

"A second prophecy?" said Harry weakly, then he lowered his head and began to bang it on the table.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry lifted his head and glared at the old goblin then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I apologize Sir, please continue with why I'm here," said Harry.

Ragnok nodded, "Long ago just after the end of the last war between our races a seer made a prophecy regarding a rising evil. Our wisest elders believe that time is now and we wish to offer our support in the coming conflict." The other goblins nodded their heads.

"Can you, er 'will' you tell me this prophecy?" asked Harry.

"It was originally in High Gobbledegook of course but has been translated into English.

'Ware the second coming 

_Evil One, Ritual Born_

_Death's Head, Goblin's Bane_

_By his sign you will know him_

_Goblin wager, all or nothing_

_Storms chaos banish the Dark_

_Stormbrow, Wizard Born_

_Prophecy's Child, Goblin Savior_

_By his sign you will know him_

_Goblin take heed, 'ware of greed_

Harry stared at Ragnok and then glanced at the others at the table. "How is that about me?" asked Harry plaintively. 

"You are marked with the sign of the storm on your brow." Ragnok pointed at the scar on Harry's forehead. "If you were a goblin a very likely name for you would be Stormbrow. We resisted the idea that you could be the one until we learned of the evil ritual Voldemort used to be reborn. Still we did not choose to believe that the time of choice could be upon us. Less than a month ago you visited the Hall of Prophecy in the Ministry and while there exposed the return of Voldemort to the masses. We still are hoping that there can be another explanation but-- you mentioned another prophecy?" Ragnok stopped speaking with an expectant air.

Harry sighed, "I suppose you're right." He fingered his scar. "There is, or rather was, a prophecy about him and me. It smashed, so he doesn't know it. I have to kill him or he'll kill me."

The goblins exchanged looks.

"Pardon, Mr. Potter, you mentioned Albus Dumbledore. How long has he known of this and what training have you had?" asked Stonegrasp.

Harry grimaced, "He's known since before I was born but the only training I've had is Occlumency which failed and the standard classes at Hogwarts. Dumbledore seems to think that the 'power of love' is all I need to defeat that Dark Wanker but I don't think he's right."

The goblins moved restlessly in their seats and Paktok grumbled something rude sounding in Gobbledegook. Ragnok glanced first one way then the other as the goblins nodded to him.

"Mr. Potter, we believe that you are the one spoken of in the prophecy. We wish to offer you the complete backing and support of the Goblin Nation," said Ragnok.

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at the old goblin for a long moment.

"Why? I meant what's in it for you?"

"The survival of the Goblin Nation. Voldemort has approached us with the offer of an alliance. I believe he would turn on us the minute he achieved his goals. I don't believe you would."

"Oh, ok, what does complete support involve then?" asked Harry.

Ragnok showed his teeth and Stonegrasp chuckled.

"We offer you training in combat or wizard magic, we will hire whatever teachers or experts are required, a safe haven within the Goblin Nation, the bank will track all monies used to support Voldemort, document his supporters and at the correct time freeze their assets and turn over evidence to the Ministry of Magic of collusion with Voldemort. We can manipulate certain accounts and reduce his funds immediately. I believe we can draw out negotiations with Voldemort for up to six months and when you believe you are ready to confront him we will invite him to meet with us in our territory and help you kill him."

"So you want to use me to get rid of Voldemort?" said Harry.

Ragnok shrugged and spread his hands. "You could look at it that way. I prefer to see it as only aiding you in what you must do anyway."

Harry nodded, "At least you're being upfront about it. Ok, if, no when, Voldy is gone what will you want from me? Assuming I survive, that is."

"Your influence on the Wizarding World on behalf of the Goblin Nation." He held up a hand. "Only what you wish to do for us. We shall not make demands."

Harry nodded and appeared lost in thought.

"Would you like to take some time to think about what we are offering?" asked Ragnok quietly.

"No," said Harry with a smile, "I accept. When do we start?" 

Waverider spoke for the first time. "Mr. Potter I believe we should start with a cleansing ritual. I sense Dark Magic about you. I have been led to believe that there is also some slight connection between your mind and that of the Dark Lord. Perhaps we can reduce the connection by ridding you of the excess dark residue."

Harry blinked at the Ritual Master and nodded. "Yes anything to keep him out of my head. I had Occlumency lessons last year but that didn't go well. I actually felt worse each time."

"How soon could this ritual be preformed?" asked Ragnok.

"This evening."

"Excellent, Waverider. Mr. Potter, shall we meet again tomorrow when you've recovered from the ritual to formulate a plan for training? I have some ideas but you will need to tell us what you would like to learn and approve your teachers." Ragnok looked at Harry and then the other goblins, seeing agreement nodded and got up and left the room.

Waverider beckoned Harry to follow him and led him deeper into the Goblin caverns.

"Mr. Potter, this is Jecnic my apprentice. He will help you to prepare for the ritual. I have full confidence in his discretion. Jecnic, Mr. Potter, will be undergoing a full Cleansing Ritual this evening. I will go a prepare the chamber." Waverider left.

Jecnic showed Harry all of his teeth. "Follow me. We will begin the preparations." Harry followed the goblin into a small room. "Please remove your clothing Mr. Potter. You must scrub your body using this solution, rinse here," he pointed to a bucket near a drain in the floor, "and immerse yourself in that tub." This time pointing to a large steaming bath. Jecnic then stood there looking at Harry.

"Are you going to watch?" asked the blushing Harry.

"Yes, I must as part of the ritual."

Harry nodded and stripped. "Can you explain what will happen?"

"Of course. After you have bathed, make sure you thoroughly clean you hair as well, we will proceed into the next room. There I will ink various runes on your body using a potion especially designed for aiding in the release of impurities in your body and magic. From there you will be taken into the Ritual Chamber where you must kneel in the center of the power circle. Waverider will begin a chant in Gobbledegook, at some point during the ritual the dark magic will begin to leech out of your system. There may be some discomfort depending on just how much dark magic you have performed or been exposed to."

"So the Dark Magic just goes away?" asked Harry.

"No, it doesn't just go away, don't you know that magic never just goes away? It will be channeled away from your body and go through several purification steps before being added to the wards that surround our caverns," said Jecnic.

"How often do you do this kind of ritual?"

"All wizard employees of Gringotts who have been exposed to Dark Magic in the course of their duties are required to undergo Cleansing at least once per year. We also provide these service to any wizard who requests it, for a small fee of course," said Jecnic, showing all of his teeth again.

A slow grin spread across Harry's face. "So you have wizards paying you to use their magic to reinforce your wards? Brilliant!"

By the time the runes had been placed and Harry was led into the Ritual Chamber his ears were beginning to buzz. He thought it was the potion in the ink. He barely noticed half a dozen goblins standing around the edges of the room as Jecnic helped him kneel in the center of a circle of runes and symbols carved into the stone floor of the room. He heard the chanting begin and the buzzing became louder, he began to feel as if he were floating above himself. Suddenly a bolt of white-hot pain lanced through his head, the floating feeling was gone and in its place was pure pain. He didn't hear his own screams or see the horrified looks of the goblins. He didn't feel the magic begin to boil out of him; he only felt pain and a faint distant scream, suddenly cut off.

Harry woke to the soft murmur of voices. He opened his eyes and did not recognize the blurry images around him. He turned to try and find his glasses.

"Hello there, I'm Healer Johnson, how are you feeling?" asked a man coming into view and handing Harry his glasses.

"Oh, erm, I'm fine," said Harry.

The healer smiled and said, "Ok, does your head hurt?"

"No it feels pretty good really, better than usual actually," said Harry, grinning.

"Good, take a moment to stretch, sore muscles, aches, pains of any sort?"

"My muscles ache some," he admitted, "'bout like a rough quidditch practice."

The healer nodded. "No lasting damage then, that's good. Now, do you remember what happened and where you are?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir, I remember the ritual. Jecnic said there might be some discomfort." The healer snorted. "Don't blame him. I've never been normal." He glanced around, "this is my room in Gringotts."

"Well you are technically in Gringotts, the caverns below it anyway. Your ritual caused quite a commotion. Ragnok himself has been demanding updates on your condition and by now my assistant has informed him that you are awake. You have been asleep, recovering for nearly two days. My goblin counterparts tell me that Waverider is also recovering well."

"Oh, I didn't realize Waverider was hurt," said Harry.

"Not hurt, Mr. Potter, only exhausted from shunting the power release across the purifiers. I understand that you nearly overloaded the wards." The healer smirked at Harry. "I believe that Waverider is impatient to speak with you about what happened."

"Uh, is he angry?" asked Harry.

The healer shook his head, "Not at all Mr. Potter my counter part claims to never have seen Waverider quite so excited before."

Harry just stared at him.

"There is something else we should discuss. I am the Senior Healer here at Gringotts. Your privacy is assured under both patient confidentiality and my oath to Gringotts. Since you were brought to me unconscious I did a complete scan on you Mr. Potter. I would like you permission to request your medical records from your previous healers and from your muggle doctor. I wish I could have done one before you underwent the ritual. You are underweight and small for your age; I see signs of long-term stress and would guess that you don't sleep well. I'd recommend taking a nutrient potion for the next six weeks or so to try to bring your weight up. That needs to be combined with exercise and appropriate amounts of sleep. Your stress levels could be a cause for concern. If you were an employee under my care I'd insist that you see a mind healer before I'd allow you to return to work." The healer sighed, "As it is I can't force you to, however I can recommend someone, if you'll let me. "

Harry hesitated for a moment. "I don't have a muggle doctor. My Aunt took me to a clinic a couple of times for vaccinations for school and the eye doctor once. The only healer I've ever seen is Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts and I kind of don't want to let anyone know where I am. I have nightmares and don't sleep well, I don't know what a mind healer is to know if that could help or not."

"A mind healer can help with nightmares, Mr. Potter. As for your Hogwarts records my information shows that you are emancipated?" he paused for Harry's nod. "Then you are perfectly within your rights to request them yourself or to have your solicitor do so for you. If you do get them I'd appreciate a chance to look them over. Perhaps there will be some indication that would explain your reaction during the ritual."

"Ok, I'll ask Safelock to do that and forward them to you. I think I'll be doing some training with the goblins so you may see me again. I…if you think I should I'd like to speak to the mind healer. They won't be able to tell anyone what I say will they?"

"Everything is confidential Mr. Potter, I can't even tell my wife that I met you." said Healer Johnson with a smile. "Now you seem to be recovered so I can release you. I'm sure that by this time there is a least one goblin in the next room waiting to speak with you so I'll just get out of here and let you shower and dress."

Clothes were laid out for him when he returned from the bathroom. Dark blue trousers, silky crimson shirt and an open robe matching the trousers with tall black hide boots. Harry stepped into the sitting room to find Ragnok, Waverider, Safelock and Kikki.

With a fierce look at the goblins Kikki said, "Master Wizard must eat before talk."

Harry found he was extremely hungry and invited the goblins to join him. Waverider and Safelock only took tea, while Ragnok helped himself to a large sticky bun. With the worst of his hunger satisfied Harry sat back and looked at Waverider.

"Are you ok Waverider? The healer said you were exhausted?" said Harry.

"Yes I am fine, Mr. Potter. I was impressed with the amount of Dark Magic siphoned from you. I regret that we did not realize that kind of reaction might occur. I have some further information. The link to your mind and magic with Voldemort was unfortunately larger than I was aware of. When the Dark Magic began to leave you it also was drawn through your link from Voldemort." He glanced at Ragnok, and then continued, "We have reports from various sources that the ritual may have significantly weakened Voldemort. I have never heard of such a thing before."

Harry shook his head, "I'm never normal."

"Yes, well we have also heard that the ritual affected some of his Death Eaters. There were a dozen Wizards within the Ministry that drew attention to themselves, by collapsing in public. When examined, the Dark Mark was discovered and they were taken into custody."

Harry laughed, "Well that's certainly worth a little discomfort."

"I believe that Voldemort managed, in the end, to seal the link between you. It is still there but much smaller than before and all of the Dark Magic residue is gone from you."

"Brilliant! Thank you Waverider for doing the ritual for me," said Harry.

"I am most sorry for the pain you endured," said the goblin.

"I'm not worried about a little pain, everything turned out all right in the end and we hurt Voldy too. I think I heard him screaming in my head." Harry's grin was vicious and the three goblins returned it.

"On another matter, Mr. Potter," began Ragnok, "there have already been very discrete inquiries made in reference to your whereabouts. I believe that they originated with Albus Dumbledore." He eyed Safelock.

"Yes, Dumbledore is aware that you have left the Dursley's. He has not however picked up the trail that Mr. Black suggested that I leave," said Safelock.

Harry frowned and asked, "Trail?"

"I had hoped to speak more with you after your meeting with Elder Ragnok. Mr. Black suggested that because you would have access to the Hart identity, Harry Potter should take a vacation outside of Britain. Misdirection if you will. Mr. Black's words were; leave a trail that will have Dumbledore, the Order, the Death Eaters and the Ministry chasing their tails to find you while you live it up under his abnormally long nose. I believe he intended to stage his own disappearance with the excuse of following Harry Potter out of the country. I laid the beginnings of the trail while you were meeting with Elder Ragnok but wished to discuss it further with you. Harry Potter is currently resting in a muggle Hotel not far from Heathrow Airport. How would you like me to proceed?"

Harry looked at Ragnok, "Sir, do you want me to stay here for training?"

"I see no reason to confine you here unless you wish to stay here. I understood from Safelock that you had acquired an identity and residence. I believe that this new identity could easily find employment within Gringotts," Ragnok said, showing his teeth.

Harry thought a moment. "So I can go and do what I want. If I'm employed here then I can come and go with no one the wiser. I like that idea. Ok, Safelock, Harry Potter can leave the country. Where am I going?"

Safelock smirked and said, "I shall prepare you an itinerary."

"Now shall we discuss what training you would like Mr. Potter?" asked Ragnok.

"Ok, but please will you call me Harry? What do you suggest?"

"Mind magics, runic casting, an overview at the least, in rituals and summonsing, and perhaps enchanting." said Waverider.

"Offensive magics, battle magic and tactics, weapons training and Gobbledegook." said Ragnok.

"Politics, and the basics of accounting, investments and estate management." said Safelock. The other three in the room stared at him.

"You will need those thing after you've defeated Voldemort," stated Safelock defensively.

Harry let out a whoop and grinned at Safelock. "You think I can do it, don't you?"

Ragnok looked startled for a moment as Safelock nodded.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, we would not have offered our support if we did not believe that you could defeat Voldemort. You must have confidence in yourself."

They spent the next several hours in discussion, planning the downfall of the self proclaimed Dark Lord until Kikki appeared and reminded them that Master Wizard Harry needed sleep.


	3. Interlude 1

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm making no money

AN: There are 3 Interludes in this story they are shorter than the regular chapters. Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws :)

Interlude

**The Order **

It had been a very long day for Albus Dumbledore and now it appeared it would be an equally long evening. The Order of the Phoenix was meeting at Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office for the first time in over a year. Albus felt that Grimmauld place might not be secure any longer with Sirius' death.

"Please, if everyone could quiet down so that we may get started?" said the aged Headmaster.

"Where's Snape? Shouldn't he be here?" Remus Lupin questioned.

Albus sighed and shook his head; "Alas, Severus is not available at this time. Arthur could you tell us about what happened at the Ministry yesterday evening?"

Arthur Weasley rose from his seat and cleared his voice, "During a late meeting of Department Heads and Minister Fudge last evening, two Department Heads, Edgecombe and Bains, as well as Fudge and his primary Auror body guard screamed, grabbed their left arms and collapsed. We of course, summoned aid and discovered all four were marked Death Eaters."

Albus nodded and turned to Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Kingsley?"

Arthur sat down, Kingsley spoke from his seat; "We arrested twelve Death Eaters last evening including Fudge. Amelia sent men to check on the Death Eaters in Azkaban, every one of them was unconscious."

"That's why Snape's not here, isn't it? Whatever Voldemort did it got him too?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head, "Yes, I found Severus collapsed in his lab. Poppy says he is magically exhausted. Whatever ritual Voldemort did caused him to drain his servants."

There were mutters from around the table.

"What about Harry? His scar?" Molly questioned.

"I sent Alastor to Privet Drive as soon I realized what had happened and that it had possibly affected Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Potter wasn't there. No one saw him leave. Not sure when he left, reports are he hadn't been out of the house since he got home. Talked to Dursley. That fat muggle said they'd signed papers and the boy had left."

Order members began shouting. Moody banged on the table and they quieted.

"I asked Bill to ask around Gringotts and keep an eye out. Potter had a lawyer pay a call on Dursley. Smart move there, I've got people I trust looking for Potter. We'll find him."

Dumbledore turned to Bill, who flushed slightly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I can't tell you anything about Harry's accounts. After I spoke with Moody I slipped down to the cart drivers break room and asked if any one had seen Harry Potter. The shift supervisor told me they hadn't seen him. I was reminded by my boss, later in the day, that I took oaths to insure the privacy of Gringotts and their customers and that my inquiry came very close to breaking that oath." He shook his head. "I'm very lucky that I wasn't sacked. I've had a warning now and I certainly won't be looking into Harry's or anyone else's banking business. If you want my resignation from the Order you can have it."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary Bill." Dumbledore assured him. "But we must find Harry as soon as possible. Minerva did you find anything?"

"No, Albus I checked St Mungo's and the various muggle hospitals as well. If he were incapacitated like the Death Eaters, he's somewhere alone."

"I'm hoping that Severus will be able to tell us what happened when he wakes, Molly please ask your two youngest to tell you if they hear from Harry. If he comes to your shop, Fred George, please keep him there and floo me immediately. The rest of you please be on the look out for Harry. We shall meet here again in two days. Thank you for coming." With that he dismissed the Order.

**The Ministry**

"Well gentlemen you wanted this meeting I suggest we get started." stated Amelia Bones, in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Amos Diggory nodded and took a file from the cloaked Unspeakable beside him. "Here is the file we've been working on, Amelia. It details what we know about Fudge and his actions the last several years."

Amelia opened the file and flipped through several pages. "Why didn't you bring this to me before now Amos?" she asked, paling slightly.

"It wasn't enough, you can see that. Knowing he is a Death Eater changes things. _Dumbledore_ wouldn't consider bringing him down, the old fool was afraid 'it would destabilize the Ministry'."

Amelia peered over her glasses at him, "I rather thought you were a supporter of Dumbledore, Amos?"

"My son is dead because of him!" Diggory replied heatedly.

"We don't need to go into that now, Amos," said the cloaked unspeakable. "It's more important where we go from here. I have more news, as well."

"I would like to know why you've decided to include me now?" questioned Amelia.

"My associates believe you will have the best chance at becoming Minister, Director Bones. We believe that should you not be Minister you will still need aid to bring the DMLE to the place it needs to be if we are to stand a chance against Voldemort and his followers."

Amos Diggory nodded his head, "You can stand up to Dumbledore and his manipulations and you want to see the Death Eaters punished but you won't just chuck innocents into Azkaban like some others would."

"I see, very well, however I will not be a puppet for you or your associates either Mr. ?"

The cloaked man chuckled, "Smith, will do, Director. I have several pieces of information for you. My organization has a man inside Dumbledore's Order. I believe several of your Aurors are members, as well, but I an unsure if they are reporting back to you. Our man tells us that Harry Potter has left the dubious safety of his relatives home for parts unknown to the consternation of Dumbledore."

"He's slipped the leash at last, you mean?" said Diggory, grinning.

"What do you mean 'dubious safety'?" Amelia asked.

"Well our man believes that Dumbledore's safe haven may not be safe from Potter's Family. Our Boy Who Lived may just be the Boy Who Was Abused."

"Abused? Surely Dumbledore would remove him if he was…" she trailed off.

"You are well aware that Dumbledore has a blind spot, he thinks the best of every one," stated the Unspeakable.

She nodded her agreement, reluctantly.

"We have made a thorough investigation of the incident in our Department. I was able to view the memory of one of the children involved. It was a prophecy that Potter's vision sent him to retrieve. It was clearly labeled on the shelf 'SPT to APWBD Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter'. I'm sure we all know who APWBD is. Dumbledore has known whatever was in the prophecy all along."

"Where is the prophecy now?" Amelia asked.

"Smashed that night. We are sure that Voldemort did not get it but from what my man inside the Order says it is very possible that Dumbledore has told Potter the contents, though why he didn't tell him before that debacle is anyone's guess.

Amelia and Diggory both sighed

"On another matter, we had a report of the Wards around Gringotts flaring. At the same instant that the Death Eaters here in the Ministry collapsed." The Unspeakable stated flatly. "We are hoping that this means that the power drain that took out the Death Eaters was Voldemort trying to breached Gringotts wards for some reason and not a sign that they have come to some sort of alliance. I've put out inquiries into the matter."

"Well, hopefully we will get more answers when Fudge and the rest wake up."

**Voldemort's Lair**

Voldemort rolled to one side and vomited. This was Potter's fault, he didn't know what the brat had done but he would make him pay for the pain. Voldemort struggled to his hands and knees and hauled himself into the chair he'd fallen from. He head screamed in pain, muscles cramping, his core felt burnt, he realized he would not be doing magic for sometime. He glanced around the room. Pettigrew and Bella were both still out cold. He knew it would be some time before they would awaken; he had drawn to much power from his servants. He hoped he hadn't actually killed any of them. They were already too hard to replace. He would be weeks recovering from the massive power flows. Potter would pay. He would pay in pain and screams and blood and death.


	4. Learning the Basics

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine I'll put them back when I'm done playing.

Harry woke early, showered and dressed, this time in dark blue trousers and lighter blue shirt, the open robe again matching the color of the trousers. He opened the primer book that Sirius left for him. Harry was rather confused it appeared to be an alphabet picture book; he saw C is for Centaur, with a picture and M is for Muggle. He raised an eyebrow at the extremely stupid looking man in the picture. He turned a couple of pages to find W is for Wand rather than wizard as he had expected. He turned back to the beginning of the book hoping to find out why Sirius wanted him to read a picture book. There were instructions on the table of contents page and much more content than the book showed.

The book it seemed would change as the student aged. Harry skimmed the list of chapters and saw entries by age group and subject.

The chapter on Controlling Accidental Magic caught his eye and he tapped that title. The book wiggled in his hand and opened to the first page. There were two sections; the first was a short story about a wizard boy who was having problems with accidental magic and whose parent told him if he wanted to be treated as a big boy instead of a baby he had to learn control. The second section Harry found much more interesting.

_Magic is easily fueled by emotions. To better control magic, one must understand and be able to use their emotions in a controlled manner. _

The book went on to lay out the precise manner in which the young witch or wizard cleared their mind of excess emotions and organized them into a usable foundation to power magic.

With blinding clarity Harry understood how to clear his mind and just why Snape never told him how to do it. Snape was under the delusion that Harry already knew because it was one of those things that 'everyone' knew.

He went back to the table of contents making a mental note to read certain sections like; Fables, Kitchen Potions for the Beginner, Common Interactions and Reactions of Herbs and Plants, and Etiquette for Young Wizards then he turned to Vocabulary Words. Harry recognized lists of potions ingredients, quidditch moves, the names of charms and magical creatures. The pages could be set to display full definitions or descriptions or just the word lists.

Harry shook his head and laid the book aside. He would have given half his vault to have access to such a book before his first year. He wondered if Hermione knew that such a book existed. Before he could really think through his actions he dug out the slip of paper with Hermione's number and was dialing his new magical mobile phone.

He was struck by the thought that it was a foolish thing to do just as a voice on the other end said, "Hello."

"Er, Hi, Hermione?" he stuttered.

"Harry? Is that you? Why are you calling, is everything all right? Something's wrong isn't it? Quick, tell me!" she almost screamed, all in one breathe.

"Hermione, I'm fine, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to talk to you," said Harry, now sounding sheepish, "If I'd know it would upset you I wouldn't have called."

"Oh Harry, honestly, I'm not upset. Just surprised you've never called me before; I didn't think that your relatives would let you. Are you sure everything is ok?" she sounded much calmer now.

"Yes, but I wanted to let you know that I've left the Dursley's," he heard her suck in breath and hurried on, "please don't yell, Hermione. I can't stand living there and no matter what anyone says I wasn't safe. I have an analysis of the wards, if you'd like a copy I'll send it to you. Those Blood Wards that are the reason Dumbledore said I had to stay there haven't been active in years. The only non standard ward is one to keep my mail from getting to me. What do you think of that?"

There was silence from Hermione's end of the phone for a moment. "Send me the analysis, Harry. I won't yell, yet. Does Dumbledore know where you are?" Harry thought she sounded overly calm like someone speaking to a person on a ledge.

"Uh, no, and I'm not going to tell him or you. I don't want him to Legilimens it out of your head. I'm perfectly safe, Hermione, I swear."

"All right, is there some way I can contact you though?" she said, though he could hear her teeth grinding.

"Oh I have a magical mobile phone. Let me give you the number. I will send the information on how you can get one too if you want."

"That would be acceptable. Let me get a pen."

Harry gave her the number and extracted a promise from her not to tell anyone that she'd heard from him.

"Harry are you sure you are ok? No dreams or—" she broke off.

"Honest, I'm fine. I…I feel pretty good, I got a letter from Sirius. He made plans for this summer and while I know that what happened is somewhat my fault, I should have listened to you. I also know that he wouldn't want me to throw away the opportunity he gave me or to mope around. He would want me to live and play pranks and to, you know, do stuff."

There was a pause and then, "Is this what this is about? Why you left? A PRANK!"

He snorted, "No Hermione, it's deadly serious, this is my life and I have things I have to do and learn before I face Voldemort so that I can have a life after he is gone."

"Harry," there was a little sob, "You don't have to fight him, Dumbledore and the Order and the Ministry and…"

"I do, Hermione, it's what the prophecy was about and Dumbledore has know all this time. Please Hermione, if you care about me as a friend believe me when I say that I can and will defeat him and I really think I have a chance now to survive it. I have some help Hermione. I can do it."

"I believe you Harry, I want to help. Please let me help," she said.

"I'll see what I can do." He looked up to see Safelock entering the room, "Look I have to go. You have my number and I'll send you the stuff. I…be careful, bye," and he hung up before she could say anything else.

Harry set the phone on the table and closed his eyes; he took a deep breath and blew it out. Opening his eyes once more he looked at Safelock sitting across from him.

"Good morning Safelock, what's on the agenda for today?" he asked.

"I have the information for your trip abroad," he said, with a decided smirk. "Harry James Potter left for New York at 9pm last night. A young goblin, Nobnose was just assigned to our New York branch and agreed to impersonate you. He is interested in learning more about humans, muggles in particular and was happy to fly to his new posting the muggle way. I also purchased tickets under the names; Harry Potter to Australia, James Potter to Belgium, Harry Black to Bolivia and James Black to Hawaii. I've been informed that Alastor Moody is in charge of tracking you; he has extensive contacts in muggle law enforcement. I've arranged a portkey seller in New York to provide six portkeys to various destinations to young Nobnose in his guise as Harry Potter. When questioned the seller will identify you and provide those following you with the six additional destinations. Nobnose will courier the portkeys to me and if we find it necessary we can send further decoys."

Harry laughed at the thought. "Sound great, thanks for taking care of that for me."

Safelock bowed slightly, "I have also asked Patricia Comstock to come this afternoon and help you set up an owl post drop and to teach you the detection charms needed to scan mail and prevent tracking of your owl," said Safelock.

Harry nodded, "That sounds great, I also want to see the Potter ancestry vault today and if there is time I want to buy a broom. I hope to get my broom back from school but I really want to fly soon. Maybe I should write to McGonagall. She could put it my vault, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course, Harry, I that is one of the reasons I was thinking you could keep these rooms as an office of sorts. There may be days when you won't wish to travel to your home after combat lessons and your mail could come here. Kikki is capable of sorting it," said Safelock.

"That sounds great if you wouldn't mind," said Harry. Then he called softly, "Kikki?"

"What may Kikki do for Master Wizard?" asked the small elf.

"Safelock has suggested I keep these rooms even though I won't be here all the time, and that you might be willing to sort any mail that I have sent here. Is that all right with you?" he asked.

The elf beamed at him, "Kikki likes Master Wizard and is happy to be asked to take of Master Wizard even if only part time. What elf be taking care of Master Wizard at Master Wizard's home?" she demanded.

"I don't have an elf there, Kikki, I can take care of myself," he assured her. This was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Master Wizard must have elf. Kikki will find elf for Master Wizard's home," and she popped away with a determined air.

Safelock smirked at Harry's horrified expression.

"There is one other matter, Harry, the reading of Mr. Black's will. With your permission I would like to schedule it for three weeks, say July 30th?" said Safelock.

"Ok, why then?" asked Harry.

"My instructions are to send Albus Dumbledore a letter at least three weeks prior to the reading. I can send that letter today. Due to Mr. Black's legal difficulties he was not allowed to file a new will, the one we have on file is dated August 2nd 1980. In it he leaves everything to you, with no exceptions. As you know, after that time Mrs. Black died and although she told various family members and others that she had disinherited Sirius Black, she filed no legal paperwork nor did she leave a will of her own. So as Sirius Black was his father's heir he was left the Black Estate and with his death the entailed portions, as I've told you, must go to the next Black by Blood, Draco Malfoy."

Harry grinned and nodded.

"We believe that if the will is read prior to your birthday, Albus Dumbledore, who is not mentioned in the will and therefore will not be invited to the reading, will in try to insert himself into the reading as your representative. It may be quite interesting to allow this." Safelock said with a smirk.

Harry's brow wrinkled as he thought about it. "But won't Dumbledore try to interfere?"

"How better to deflect suspicion from Gringotts and yourself when Mr. Malfoy discovers just what his inheritance entails?" asked Safelock, in a wholly unbelievable innocent voice.

A wry grin spread across Harry's face, "Safelock I think you must have been a marauder. That is positively evil. I like it."

"I must confess, it was Mr. Black's idea. Although he did not expect to die he told me that it was a possibility and that he want to be prepared for it. I am sorry for your loss, Harry, Mr. Black was truly remarkable."

They sat there in companionable silence for a moment and then Safelock excused himself to begin work on the reading and Harry decided to write Professor McGonagall.

Harry opened the door to a small, gray haired woman with dark eyes and a smiling face, shortly after lunch.

"Good afternoon, I'm Pat Comstock, Safelock said you would be expecting me?" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Hi, come on in," he let her in and shook her hand.

"I am supposed to help you learn how to set up mail wards and filters?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, where do we start?" asked Harry with a smile.

"First call me Pat, then tell me about the set up you have now, Mr. Potter? They should be pretty thorough as you are a public figure who must receive quite a lot of unsolicited mail," said Pat

"I haven't a clue, I've never gotten any mail other than from friends or Hogwarts, oh and uh under age warnings from the Ministry," said Harry somewhat sheepishly.

Pat frowned and said, "You have no idea what kind of mail wards you are under? We'll need to do a scan then, I should teach you that as well. It's a good idea to scan yourself every once in a while just to make sure you haven't be hexed or tagged with a tracker."

"Constant Vigilance is it?" said Harry with a big grin.

Pat grinned back, "I worked with Alastor Moody years ago, and I'm surprised that you know him, oh wait he taught one year at Hogwarts, didn't he?"

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No not really, it's a long story though."

She laughed, "Well you can tell me later then. You have parchment?"

Harry looked doubtful for a moment before Kikki popped in with parchment, quill and ink and vanished again.

"I'll take that as a yes," she laid out the materials and drawing her wand explained, "There are two different spells that can be used to check yourself or others for Spellwork. The first is the most common, you may already know it, as it is use to determine the jinxes and the like for reversal. Hogwarts teachers and the mediwitch there would use it."

She showed him the wand movement and incantation.

"I've seen this but never used it," he said.

"All right, it can be use two ways, as a heads up display that only the caster can see or written when cast over to a quill. Try it. Just add a flip toward the quill at the end of the cast to set the quill moving."

Harry did that.

"Now the second is not normally cast on others as it is considered an invasion of privacy. It will detect personal wards and glamours, it can also find traces of Obliviate, Imperious, and other types of binding or controlling spells."

Again she showed him the wand movement and incantation.

"You're picking this up pretty fast. This spell is post Hogwarts level. I'm impressed. Ok, do this one with the quill flick also and we'll see just what kind of wards you have."

Harry released the spell onto the quill and watched it write away.

"Er, Pat? I have a goblin spell store, will that show on this scan?" asked Harry.

"Hmm, well we will find out won't we?" She picked up the parchment as the quill stopped writing. "Ok, I see two tracking spells, the standard Ministry one on your wand and a second on your glasses. Pretty heavy owl wards, I don't recognize the coordinates but I show you how to figure them. Oh, that's not right; hold still a second while I check something. Ok that's a binder, and then this indecipherable mess at the bottom would be the goblin spells."

"A binder?" asked Harry, in confusion.

"Yes, let me explain and then we will get rid of all of it and start over with the wards. A binder is usually placed on toddlers or small children who show early signs of magic. It can be placed by parents, if they are strong enough or by a mediwitch or wizard. It should be removed by the age of five or six when the child starts learning how to control their emotions and the accidental magic that comes with it."

"Could this have affected my magic?"

"Well I suppose it may have made some things harder to learn, it may give you a little power boost when it comes off. It may hurt just a bit when we remove it," she said

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. "Just a bit huh?"

Nothing to worry about, really," she tried to reassure him.

"So why didn't someone find this before now?" Harry asked.

"I can't answer that, Mr. Potter, I would have thought you'd be checked but I suppose that because you were so young when your parents were killed it's possible that your parents didn't mention it to anyone or they didn't remember ten years later." She shrugged, "Luck of the draw, I suppose."

To Harry's surprise the removal of the binding spell really didn't hurt. Pat had him learn the incantation for that removal as well as the other spells for the owl wards and anti tracking and scrying spells that could be attached to an owl. By the time she left just before dinner Harry was confident that he could screen his mail and discover any covert spells that other people might attempt to place on him. Pat also left him a slender book titled Personal Wards: A Guide to Self Protection. He had practiced the other spells on Hedwig and rewarded her.

The tracking spells on him and his wand had been removed and he could now leave Gringotts without Dumbledore and the Order finding him. He really wanted to go see his new house.

He showed Hedwig his goblin glamour and told her to be sure not to bring him mail addressed to Harry Potter when he was in disguise. She seemed to understand him and after nibbling his ear and tweaking his hair flew to the desk where the letter for McGonagall lay and stuck out her leg.

Kikki popped her up to the Gringotts Owlery and then popped back with Harry's dinner.

After dinner Harry, under glamour as Jay Hart, left Gringotts to stroll Diagon Alley. He stopped in at Quality Quidditch Supplies and picked out a new Firebolt Mark 2 and a practice snitch. He stopped for an ice cream at Fortescue's and returned to Gringotts for a trip down to the Potter Ancestry Vault and a peek at the crates of his parent's possessions.

Harry was thrilled to find a photo album, a box of love letters from his father to his mother, and a small box of jewelry among to boxes of old clothes and dishes retrieved from Godric's Hollow.

Back in his rooms, with a snack provided by Kikki, Harry carefully turned the pages of the album to gaze on the faces of his mother and her friends, finding the Marauders in the background of many of them. There were neatly written labels beneath each picture. The pictures spanned his Mother's time in Hogwarts through her marriage to his father and ending with his first birthday party. It was a relic with out price and he went to sleep that night with smile on his face.

The next morning just after breakfast Kikki brought two elves with her.

"Master Wizard, this being Trellis and Flip, Kikki is thinking they be good to take on Master Wizards care and house," she said.

Harry turned to the two elves and smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you both."

The female looked him up and down, poked one long finger into his ribs then spoke, "Master Wizard is scrawny child, Master Wizard needs to eat more, Trellis will feed Master Wizard up and Flip will make garden for healthy food."

"I'm not a child, I'll be sixteen soon," objected Harry.

"Master Healer has left list of potions and meals for Master Wizard," said Kikki to Trellis. Trellis nodded and turned to Harry.

"Trellis agrees to work for Master Wizard child and take care of him. Where is house?" she stated.

"Wait," shouted Harry, startling the elves that had not really been paying attention. "I am not a child, I won't be hiring you if you continue to call me that," he said sternly, "You will call me Harry not Master Wizard."

"Of course Master Harry, Trellis and Flip is a good elfs and will doing as Master Harry asks. Trellis will be taking good care of Master Harry," she said with a soothing tone.

Harry looked over at the still silent Flip who only shrugged a bit and Harry suddenly felt that Trellis was very similar to Mrs. Weasley.

"All right the property is called Hart Home in Wales, I don't know if there is a garden, I'll speak to Safelock and get you access to my vault for household money. I'm not sure how often I'll be there but I intend to go see the house today. I'll be under goblin glamour though." He flicked the goblin store and showed the elves his new appearance.

Safelock arrived then and he and Harry sat down to discuss the day's agenda. Harry had the rest of the morning free but was to meet a possible Occlumency teacher after lunch.

The next day would start physical training in the mornings with exercise and weapons training. After lunch would be two hours of Mind Magics; starting with Occlumency and an over view of the other branches with emphasis on any talents that presented themselves. Then a rotating schedule of Magic training; offensive, defensive, runic casting, and battle magic, after dinner each evening would be Politics, goblin language, tactics and strategy.


	5. Interlude 2

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, she should take better care of him.

Interlude 2

**The Order**

It was a subdued group who met in the Headmasters office.

"Who would like to go first?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'd like to hear what Snape has to say, Albus," said Remus Lupin.

Severus Snape was sitting in the shadows but everyone could see he looked unwell.

"I do not know what the Dark Lord did, I have not been summoned since the incident. I was hit with a burning pain that sapped all of my energy. Poppy says that I will recover but I am surprised that there were no deaths. I was not aware that the Dark Lord was able to draw on my magic in such a manner. It has left me – unsettled," he said.

"But do you think he has Harry?" questioned Remus.

"I don't know, I've sent a message to one of my contacts, that spends time with the Dark Lord but I haven't received an answer," Snape bit out.

"What kind of message?" asked Moody suspiciously.

"I asked what happened and told him to inform the Dark Lord that I was alone when it happened and that no one knew, that my cover, such as it is, was still intact," said Snape.

"Enough, this is not getting us anywhere," said Dumbledore, "Minerva?"

"I received a letter from Harry. He made no mention of difficulties only asked that I take his broom to Gringotts for storage in his vault and request the lifting of his Quidditch ban. I wrote back asking him to inform me of his whereabouts and health," she said.

"Did you place a tracking charm on the owl?" asked Dumbledore leaning forward.

"Harry's owl left before I could," she admitted, "but I placed a tracker on the school owl. It delivered to Gringotts. I believe he has most probably placed a redirect on his post."

Dumbledore sighed.

Alastor Moody chuckled and began his report, "That lad is a bright boy, Albus I believe you've underestimated him. I could find neither hide nor hair of him in the magical world so I called Trevor Winston, you remember him? Squib out of the Bamfield line. Well he's working in muggle law enforcement so I had him put out a 'detain for questioning' on Potter. He found trace of him at the muggle airport, thought we'd caught him but when we got there we found they had detained a fifty year old muggle named Harold Potter who was traveling to Rome."

"Are you sure it wasn't him in disguise?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sure. The man was traveling with his wife. Seems whoever took the security report wrote fifty instead of fifteen. Winston found reservations for Harold Potter, Harry Potter, James Potter, Harry Black, Harrell Black, James Black, and JR Black all over the last three days. The man we caught was actually the last. All the others have already left. The information we have doesn't tell us the age so we are chasing them all down."

Dumbledore sighed once more. "Very well, there is nothing more we can do. The letter to Minerva seems to indicate that Voldemort does not have Harry. We will just have to do our best to find him and see that he returns to safety. We have other matters to discuss. I received a letter by way of Gringotts from Sirius Black."

"What? What does it say?"

"Don't you already know Lupin?" said Snape with a sneer.

"Severus, that's enough. Apparently Sirius sent it to his account manager with instructions to forward it to me in the event of Sirius's death. It warns that Grimmauld Place in entailed and will go to young Malfoy. It also suggests that the household goods be dispersed before the reading of the will and has a list of gifts for various people," said Dumbledore. "We will need to work hard to clear the house before the will is read on July 30th. If we don't find young Mr. Potter before then I'm sure he will be at the reading."

"I'd like to see the list, if you don't mind, Albus," said Remus.

"Of course, Remus, I'd like you to be in charge of the clean up and disbursement if you would. You will need to find a way to dispose of Mrs. Black I believe and we will need to do something with the house elf," said Dumbledore.

"The elf is dead and I think I know a way to get rid of the portrait. Sirius and I discussed it just before—well, consider it taken care of," said Remus.

"Then I think that concludes our business here."

**The Ministry**

Amelia Bones sighed and looked at the unspeakable across from her.

"None of the Death Eaters knew anything about what Voldemort had been doing. None of them even suspected that the Dark Mark incorporated a power drain. You believe that if someone somehow manages to kill him all the marked Death Eaters will die with him?"

"That is correct Minister," said the unspeakable.

"Well from one stand point that is a good thing, I suppose," she mused, "we won't have to try them but I don't like it."

"We've also learned that the Potter boy has left the country," the unspeakable grinned, "he's muddied his trail quite a bit, Dumbledore has set Alastor Moody to tracking him down but believes that he will be back for the Will reading of Sirius Black on July 30th. My people will continue to monitor the situation."

"Black?" asked Bones startled.

"Black is the Potter boy's godfather, or rather was. We've done an investigation. Black was placed in Azkaban without trial, Potter is convinced that Black was not the secret keeper for the Potters and that Pettigrew is alive. This file has the details," he said and handed the new Minister a file.


	6. Lessons

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

Harry made his way to the security entrance in Gringotts and used the port key in his spell store to get to Hart Home. It was a three-story farmhouse with plenty of room. Trellis and Flip met him there and showed him around having already explored. He admired the quidditch pitch and went for a fly on his new broom. Peeked into the garage at his motorcycle and admired the greenhouse and large garden that Flip had started making neat.

He decided that he would try to spend at least the weekends here so that he could fly and to learn how to ride the motorcycle.

Harry used the floo that was set for outgoing traffic only to get to the Leaky Cauldron and walked up Diagon Alley to Gringotts and entered through the employee entrance effectively setting up his Jay R Hart, Gringotts employee, identity for anyone watching.

After lunch Kikki let an older man into the suite.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Abercrombie, please call me Abie. I'm told that you wish to learn to occlude your mind," he said.

"Yes sir, call me Harry please."

Abie sat down in one of the armchairs and indicated Harry to sit opposite him.

"Tell me Harry, what you know of Occlumency?" asked Abie folding his hands across his front.

"Occlumency is supposed to keep others from reading my thoughts," said Harry.

"Have you had any training or read any theory?" asked Abie.

Well, Professor Snape at Hogwarts was supposed to teach me last year. It didn't go well, he'd tell me to clear my mind and then cast Legilimens on me. He didn't give me any books and there weren't any in the library. I didn't understand what he wanted me to do and to be honest, at the time; I didn't see the reason for it either. No one told me why I needed to learn it."

Abie nodded thoughtfully and said, "I take it that you now have a reason to learn?"

"Yes sir," said Harry.

"I have brought two books with me today." He pulled two miniature books from a pocket of his robe. "One is Mind Magick: A Practical Guide and the other is a muggle book called Yoga and You. The first three chapters of Mind Magick are Occlumency theory, please read them for tomorrow. There are two chapters in the yoga book on meditation. Meditation will aid you in clearing your mind. I see you have a primer, have you read the chapter on controlling accidental magic?"

"Yes just the other day, my godfather realized that there are things that everyone knows that I don't as I was muggle raised. So he got the book for me. It was very enlightening," said Harry with a grin.

"Very good, it is a shame that was not discovered earlier. I will be here Monday though Friday at 1pm. We will begin with Occlumency and when you have the basics of that move on to Legilimency. It is much easier to learn together."

"I saw some of Snape's memories a couple of times," said Harry.

Abie raised an eyebrow and said, "That may indicate that you are a natural legilimencer we will explore that if this arrangement is acceptable?" said Abie.

"That would be brilliant, sir," said Harry.

Abie smiled and replied, "That leaves only one other item for today," he drew his wand and held it up in front of his body, "I swear that I will not reveal any information learned in lessons with Harry Potter, by any means including orally, written or mentally, with out the express permission of Harry Potter."

His wand flared with the magic of the oath and Harry blinked in surprise.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me."

"It is a standard oath for this sort of work," he paused for a moment, "Mr. Snape did not make one?"

Harry shook his head and Abie tsked some and then took his leave.

While the Occlumency theory was dry and hard to get though there were one or two items that caused Harry to go 'Oh' and made it easier to understand what he was supposed to do. He pulled out parchment and made several notes to asked Abie for clarification and additional information.

At three his door guard escorted him, in his Jay Hart glamour, to a training room in the Security Division Section of the Bank.

A short wiry man with gray hair looked up and gestured him in. Harry thought he looked somewhat familiar.

"Welcome you are Mr. Hart? I'm Elmer Fudge, I'll be your instructor," said the man.

"Fudge?" asked Harry startled.

He sighed and said, "Yes I'm related to that bloody fool Cornelius. A second cousin but I am neither a politician nor a Death Eater," he pushed up the sleeves of his robes, "and my oaths to Gringotts won't let me tell tales about who I train."

"Er, thank you sir," said Harry.

"Well now that's out of the way, my instructions," he picked up a piece of parchment, " say I'm to have you for three hours, 3pm to 6 pm two days a week, to teach you to fight and defend yourself with magic and to expand your knowledge base of charms, spell and hexes, is that correct?"

"Yes sir that sounds about right," said Harry.

"Very well Mr. Hart, shall we start with a bit of a test? Come stand here and we'll go through the shields that you know."

Then he drew his wand and cast a stinging hex at Harry.

"Come now Mr. Hart shield," he chided. After several minutes of testing he lowered his wand and eyed Harry.

Harry let his shield drop.

"I think we'll try a different method, sit there." He pointed to a chair at a small table. Then he rifled through a stack of parchment. "Ah here we are. This is a comprehensive list of dueling spells and shields. Please go through the list a place a check mark beside the ones you know and can perform, at the end of the list add any addition spells and or shields that you know and can use."

Harry picked up the quill and began the list, it started with such things as jelly legs and tripping jinx and increased in strength as the list went on ending with the three unforgivables.

"I'm done sir," called Harry when he was finished.

"Let me see then," said Fudge. "Hmm well on your feet then, stand here, there's the target." He handed the list back, "Start at the top and begin casting." Then he stood there waiting.

Harry nodded and turned to the target and began working his way down the list.

Forty minutes later Harry collapsed into the chair exhausted. He'd made his way through the entire list and Fudge had merely nodded and said 'aceptable' then began at the first spell on the list that Harry didn't know, showing him the wand movement and incantation and having him cast three or four times before moving on to the next unknown on the list.

They'd stopped in the bottom third when Harry could no longer master a spell by the fourth cast.

"Well I must say you didn't do as bad as I had expected," said Fudge pouring Harry a glass of juice.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Fudge smirked slightly and said, "While your spell knowledge is NEWT level you didn't do any silent casting which is taught post OWL at Hogwarts, so either you are much younger than you appear or you were home schooled and only went for your OWL's. Your ability to understand and learn new spells is excellent and your magic reserves are good, I'd expected you to exhaust your self much earlier."

He held up a hand when Harry opened his mouth and went on, "You don't have to confirm or deny any of that, it's none of my business. I believe that I can teach you and that is what is important. Now the last three, the Unforgivables, have you any experience with them?"

Harry nodded slowly and said, "I understand the theory behind them, I can throw off the Imperius, and I've had Cruciatus cast on me several times. The one time I tried to cast it however it failed and I was told I had to want to cause pain. I've seen Avada Kedavra used."

Fudge nodded and asked in a neutral tone, "Do you wish to learn to use them?"

Harry took a deep breath and stated, "Not particularly."

Fudge smiled then. "Good, we'll go over the theory and hopefully you will never be tempted to use them.

Harry nodded.

"Now although this is mostly a practical course I have a list of books you may wish to acquire. This list is only most basic of dueling class of spells. Later in the course I will be providing several books on the Dark Arts because you cannot defend against them if you do not understand the basic theory's behind them."

"I understand," said Harry.

"Good, now that you've rested lets start with the beginning of the list, this time you will try to cast silently, think the words to yourself and will the magic to obey. Begin," said Fudge gesturing to the target.

After a couple of false starts and some coaching from Fudge he was able to work his way though the first third of the list silently before his casting began to fail.

"Acceptable, something to work on if you have the time, Mr. Hart. You may find yourself hungrier than normal as you've expended quite a lot of energy today. Here is the book list and I'll see tomorrow at 3.

Outside the door the goblin who'd escorted him was waiting, startling Harry into asking, "Were you waiting all this time?"

The goblin smirked at Harry, "Yes sir, it's what they pay me for, and lovely duty it is. It certainly beats lobby duty or tomb guarding."

"All right as long as you're happy," said Harry.

Kikki had his supper waiting when he returned to his rooms and Fudge was right he was hungrier than usual and Kikki beamed happily when he polished off most of what she'd provided.

Safelock showed up after dinner and they discussed the day's lessons then Harry had some questions.

"Safelock aren't I taking up a lot of your time?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, Harry, Ragnok has appointed me your liaison with the High Council although he will be overseeing some of your training. It is quite a promotion in fact. I now have a staff of four to manage your account and take care of your business. I am also overseeing your guard force," said Safelock.

"I didn't think there was that much to manage," said Harry.

"Perhaps not at this point but I did wish to discuss further investment of your idle gold, there is also your 'trip abroad' to monitor and the ongoing investigation into the disappearance of mail sent to you by Gringotts and others," Safelock paused, "this is acceptable to you isn't it?"

Harry grinned and answered, "Of course, I just didn't know I was making so much work for you."

"You are not and I have the bonus of having Ragnok taking a interest in me and my work," said Safelock with a vicious show of teeth. "Now let us discuss some possible investment opportunities."

The next morning Harry was again led to the Security Division Section to an office.

"Come in," called the man when Harry knocked.

"Er, I'm Jay Hart I'm supposed to start physical training today," said Harry.

"Yep I've got the file, I'm Frank Most. You can call me Frank, Jay, if you're wondering I'm was a hit wizard trainer in the US and the goblins requited me to train their human security force. Now my note here tells me your wearing a glamour for security reasons, I'll need you to remove it for a body scan. That will give us a base line for designing a routine for you and reduce the risk of injury. My office is secure and my oaths cover your identity," said Frank with a smile.

Harry spelled off the glamour and grinned at Frank's startled expression.

"I'd guess you know who I am then?" asked Harry cheekily.

"I'd say so, I'm not surprised very often. All right stand over here and we'll get you started."

After the scan Frank set up a work out routine that would allow Harry to build up muscle mass and endurance. They then talked about what kind of weapons training Harry wanted. Frank decided he would take on Harry's weapon training himself.

"Ok one last thing, you need to key me or a healer that you trust into your glamour in case you are injured and can't cancel it yourself. Preferably both of us," said Frank.

"How do I do that?" asked Harry.

"It's relatively simple, I touch my wand to the item the glamour is attached to and you give me a password and key me in. Have you met any of the healers yet?"

"Healer Johnson has already treated me. I trust him," said Harry.

"Good choice," he said and pulled out a phone and dialed, "Hello, Neil? Frank, do you have a minute? I have a fellow with a glamour I'd like to key you into. My office, thanks." He turned back to Harry. "He'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Healer Johnson was happy to see Harry again and asked to monitor his progress. Harry agreed and after they were both keyed in and Harry again looked like Jay Hart he asked Harry to stop by his office after Frank showed him his routine.

Frank took Harry into the gym next to his office and showed him the equipment and how to use the various pieces and what he could do when the fancy equipment wasn't available. He made sure Harry knew to stretch and was doing it right and showed him the track and locker rooms. Then he took him into the weapons room and they picked out a wooden practice blade as Harry had told Frank he'd used a sword once to kill a snake and was interested in learning more about sword work.

Healer Johnson gave him the name of a Mind Healer, one who worked right there in Gringotts since Harry would be there. Her office was just down the corridor from Johnson's but Harry put off going in to see her and make an appointment. Instead opting to go eat lunch and reread parts of the Occlumency book before time for that lesson.

His afternoon rushed by and after dinner Ragnok arrived and they discussed politics and Harry learned that Cornelius Fudge had been one of the Death Eaters exposed by the cleansing ritual and the Amelia Bones was the new Minister.

He dropped into bed exhausted.

The next weeks flew by for Harry. Since he didn't have to worry about offending anyone if he learned to fast or waiting while someone else caught up. He soaked up the advance magic and weapons training like a sponge.

It seemed like no time at all until it was time for the reading of Sirius's will. Together Harry, Ragnok and Safelock had decided that 'Harry Potter' would not attend the reading. If asked the goblins would merely say that as the sole named heir Harry had a private reading.

The goblins had a request from the Minister, Amelia Bones to attend the reading with the head of the Wizengamot as a prelude to reopening the investigation into Sirius Black's involvement with the death of the Potters. Gringotts allowed this and made the reading open to any who wished to attend.

At 10 am on July 30th Ragnok sat at a conference table with two other goblins, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones.

"Welcome I am Ragnok, this is Breaklock," a middle aged goblin on Ragnok's right, "who is the new account manager for the Black Estate and Stormbrow," a much younger goblin on Ragnok's left, "my aide. We are gathered for the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black," said Ragnok.

"What are they doing here?" questioned Draco with a sneer.

"The Ministry has taken an interest in Mr. Black's legal status and I have granted their request to hear the terms of his will," said Ragnok sternly.

"Just be quiet, Draco," murmured Narcissa.

"Now then if we may begin," said Ragnok as Stormbrow handed him some parchment.

Ragnok began to read aloud:

_I Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body do here by make this my Last Will and Testament on this the 2nd day of August 1980. I do hereby name Harry James Potter as my sole heir and beneficiary. I leave to him all monies, properties, personal possessions, stocks, bonds, titles, and estates belonging to me, claimed or unclaimed, at the time of my death._

_Signed: Sirius Orion Black_

_Witness: James Potter_

_Witness: Remus J. Lupin_

"That's it? What about me, I'm supposed to be the Heir of the Black's," shouted Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy if you please, at the time of Mr. Black's will he had not yet inherited the Black estate, because of Mr. Black's legal difficulties he could not claim the estate nor could he change his will. However we have investigated and discovered that while Mr. Potter is Mr. Black's chosen heir he cannot claim the entailed portions of the Black Estate. Those portions must go to the closest male of Black blood to Mr. Black. Which of course would be yourself, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter has already signed papers agreeing not to contest that decision."

Draco was smirking now and demanded, "Good, that means I'm Lord Black now?"

All three goblins frowned and Narcissa moved restlessly in her seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are still a minor and cannot claim control of the Black Estate until your majority. As you are not a Black in name you cannot claim the title as you are the heir to Malfoy. Do you wish to renounce the Malfoy name?" ask Ragnok showing his teeth.

"Of course I don't want to renounce my name fool, but I demand the Black title," said Draco with a scowl.

"As I said you cannot claim the Black title even when you attain your majority, however your second son can claim the title at the time of his majority, your first son being the Malfoy heir. If you die with out heir the title would revert to the next in line, the first son of Nymphadora Tonks assuming he cannot claim a title from his father's line," said Ragnok.

Narcissa placed a hand on Draco's arm and asked, "May I claim the Estate on my son's behalf as steward?"

"Of course Madam Malfoy,"

"What does that consist of?" snarled Draco.

Stormbrow handed another piece of parchment to Ragnok.

"There is the Manor house currently under Fidelius with an unknown secret keeper, there is the Ancestral Vault number 152, contents unknown and a mine in Africa owned by the Black Mining Company," stated Ragnok.

"That's it?" shouted Draco.

"That is enough Draco, hold your tongue or I will silence you," hissed Narcissa.

Draco turned red and pouted.

"Do you have any questions Madam?" asked Ragnok.

"Can the Fidelius be broken on the Manor?" asked Narcissa.

"Of course but there is a minimum fee of 500 hundred galleons. Breaklock can help you with the details in private if you'd like," said Ragnok.

Narcissa agreed and she and Draco followed the goblin out of the meeting room.

When they were gone Dumbledore leaned toward Ragnok and asked, "Shouldn't Mr. Potter have been here?"

"Mr. Potter as Mr. Black's sole heir had a private reading and has already received his portion of Mr. Black's estate, such as it was."

"I see," said Dumbledore.

"Madam Minister, Mr. Potter left this for you when he was informed that you would be reopening the investigation into Mr. Black," said Ragnok.

Stormbrow hand the Minister and small sealed box. Amelia broke the seal and found a small crystal vial with a silver memory strand sealed inside and a notarized affidavit that it was the memory of Harry James Potter and a note that if she had questions he could be contacted through Gringotts.

She refused to let Dumbledore touch it lest he disrupt the chain of evidence and took her leave.

Another goblin entered the room and passed note to Ragnok.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy wants the Fidelius broken immediately and is willing to pay extra for top of the line wards," he said to Stormbrow passing on the parchment. He turned back to the messenger. "I believe Steve and his team are standing by please ask them to report here, Griphook,"

Then he turned back to Dumbledore, "Mr. Dumbledore would you be willing to lift your Fidelius from Black Manor or shall I mention that the Malfoy's could press charges when the ward is broken and your magical signature is discovered hiding their property."

Dumbledore flushed and replied, "I'd be happy allow your team of warders into the house and aid them in removing any unwanted wards."

A team of four goblins entered the room and Ragnok held up a finger.

"Are there still any personal possessions of Mr. Black on the premises?" asked Ragnok.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Remus Lupin removed all of Sirius's things to hold for Harry."

Ragnok nodded and Dumbledore left with the four goblin warding team. Ragnok and Stormbrow could hear the headmaster asking the goblin how he got the name Steve as the walked down the corridor.

"Well, Stormbrow what do you think?" asked Ragnok.

"I think I need to write to Remus and find out what he has for me. Maybe it's time to write several people," said Harry releasing the goblin glamour and smirking at Ragnok.

_Dear Remus_

_I just heard that you have some of Sirius's things for me. I'd like to meet with you before school starts and take look at what you have. I don't want you to tell Dumbledore, as I'm tire of him trying to control me. I am fine, safe and eating well. I put on several pounds and grown two inches due to nutrient potions. My healer says that I will never reach my full height though because of the malnutrition and neglect in my early childhood._

_Now in case you think that telling Dumbledore about this letter would be in my best interest I've enclosed a copy of the ward analysis of number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore claimed I had to stay there because of Blood Wards. That these wards would protect me from Death Eaters and from Voldemort (who used my blood to get a new body, by the way)_

_When you decide drop me a line and we can meet._

_Harry_

Harry looked over the pile of correspondence and decided to write another letter.

_Professor McGonagall_

_My mail has just caught up with me, I am fine, and I have gained weight and am very happy. Thank you for placing my broom in my vault. I would hate to have lost it. I have bought a new broom and am flying on a regular basis. Your letter didn't say if my ban was lifted or not._

_As to your other enquiry I'm sorry that I cannot tell you where I am, as I believe you would tell the Headmaster. I am still quite angry with him and do not want to see or speak to him. _

_I would like to request that you send a new Hogsmeade visit permission slip with my school letter, as I am sure that the Headmaster will try to revoke the old one since Sirius is gone. I've enclosed a copy of my emancipation papers. As I am a legal adult I will of course be signing my own permission slip. _

_I think you will be surprised to hear that some one, perhaps my parents, cast a magic binding spell on me as a toddler. It was discovered and removed this summer and I am finding it much easier to do magic. I am wondering why this was never found on my many trips to the infirmary. I was told it is common for this type of spell to be cast on children to limit accidental magic. If I slipped through the cracks how many other orphans might have also. I also wonder if this could be part of Neville Longbottom's problem._

_I've also enclosed a copy of the ward analysis done on number 4 Privet Drive. As you can see the Blood wards that were the reason I had to live in a house where I was hated and neglected do not exist. _

_I am using a mail forwarding service at Gringotts so my school letter should still reach me._

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry hadn't heard from any of the Weasley's so far so he thought he should write to Ron as well, though he'd talked to Hermione several times.

_Ron_

_How have you been? I'm good, please let your Mum know that I have been eating well and have actually gained a couple of pounds. Sorry I haven't had the time to write sooner but I've been busy. I was surprised not to have gotten any thing from you but I guess Dumbledore told you not to write me for security reason again this year._

_As you might know I'm not at the Dursley's any longer. I'm emancipated and my mail is now being forwarded by Gringotts so you can owl me. It just takes a little longer._

_I'm hoping we can get together in Diagon Alley for our school shopping the end of August. I've really missed you and Hermione. Has she come to visit? How is everyone there? Say hi to the twins and Ginny for me and let me know how the Cannon's are doing._

_Harry_

Harry had finally spoken to the mind healer and she had convinced him that he would be doing the same thing to his friends that Dumbledore was doing to him by not giving them a choice to be his friends.

_Neville _

_Happy Birthday! I hope that your holiday has been good and that your Grandmother didn't give you too hard a time over the loss of your Dad's wand. I'm sorry it got broken but I'm not sorry you came with me. I've been thinking about it and you really saved my hide. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have survived the fight._

_You're a great wizard Neville and you can only get better. I'm glad that you are my friend even if I don't deserve it._

_I've arranged a trip for your birthday present to Brazil to tour the greenhouses and plantations of Exotic Herbs and Fungus Distributors. Just see Safelock at Gringotts sometime in the next weed for the details. Your Gran can go too if you want._

_Harry_

He'd received several notes from Luna already and replied to each one so he didn't need to write to her.

He toyed with the idea of writing to other Order members but decided not to feeling he'd stirred the waters enough with the letters to McGonagall and Remus.


	7. Interlude 3

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and friends

Interlude 3

July 31st

**The Order**

The Burrow

The kitchen had been expanded somewhat and the table lengthened for the order meeting that afternoon. Molly Weasley had already sent Ron and Ginny up stairs and the twins were at their shop. She was complaining to a stern faced Minerva McGonagall.

"I just don't understand, Ron received a letter from Harry this morning. Why would he send a letter if he knew he was coming here this afternoon?" she asked.

Minerva shook her head, "I don't believe that Mr. Potter will be here today, Molly. Albus returned to the castle last evening exhausted and without Mr. Potter. I also received a letter and have something of interest for the meeting when Albus arrives."

Remus Lupin and Moody stood together in one corner huddled over a piece of parchment.

Dumbledore entered the kitchen door then followed by Snape and the group began to settle around the table.

"Where is Harry?" questioned Molly furiously.

"Young Harry did not attend the reading Molly," stated Dumbledore, "I was informed that he had a private reading, being Sirius's sole heir. However the house and ancestral vault went to young Malfoy and Narcissa moved to claim it immediately, unfortunately all of that wealth will be given to Voldemort. I would have advised Harry to fight the entailment but alas he had already signed a relinquishment."

There were mummers around the table and a snort from Snape.

Dumbledore continued, "Now Alastor how goes the search for young Harry?"

"We won't find him, Albus, and no one else will either," said the retired Auror with a twisted grin.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore with a frown.

Moody's grin widened and he chuckled, "That boy is devious, Albus. We finally tracked him down to New York, my contacts all most missed where he reentered the Wizarding world there, but finally found a travel agency that sold him six portkeys to various destinations: the magical entrance to Disney World in Florida, a Native American Reservation in Montana, the embarkation point in Peru of a four week rafting excursion down the Amazon, Singapore, Shangri-La and of course Diagon Alley in London."

"Surely it can't be that hard to check those places, can it?" asked Arthur.

Moody chuckled again, "That Disney World place thousands of magical and muggle kids pass through there on a daily basis, the reservation is a central meeting point for several training centers and a youth quidditch camp, Potter could have used any name and they take non relatives asking questions about their youth very seriously. The rafting excursion had left by the time we tracked down the portkey. It's family run, an empty office and no records. Singapore has some 4 million people no way to tell if he is in the magical or muggle world there and I'm sure you know that Shangri-La is one of the largest of the hidden magical communities and that they take in political refuges all the time. All Potter would have to do there is claim asylum and any trackers could end up dead rapidly. Damn fine thinking there."

"Then he has help, Potter can't think if his life depended on it," snarled Snape bored with the talk of Potter.

Remus snarled at Snape, "Shut your mouth Snape."

"Severus," cautioned Dumbledore. "We must simply keep watch for Harry then."

"He wrote Ron that he'd like to get together for school shopping in August," volunteered Molly.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he said, "Excellent, please let me know when the arrangements are made and we will pick him up in Diagon Alley. I expect it will be to late to return him to the Dursleys, will he be able to stay here, Molly?"

"What did you mean return him to the Dursley's?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "He is safest there, the blood protection—"

Minerva interrupted surprising everyone, "What blood protection, Albus, I've spent the morning going over this," she threw parchment on the table, "with Vector and she couldn't see any indication of blood wards on Privet Drive."

"Minerva I'm sure I don't know what you've been looking at but," started Dumbledore.

"I received the same thing from Harry," grated Remus, "ward analysis of the Dursley residence."

Arthur had picked up the parchment and glanced at it before handing it to Bill.

"This is a copy of an official goblin ward analysis," said Bill looking over the document. "What kind of wards were they specifically?"

"They probably just didn't register with the goblin scan because it is an ancient spell based on love and family bonds. As long as Harry calls where his mother's blood dwells home he is protected from those who would do him harm," said Dumbledore no longer twinkling.

"No, the goblins would have recorded something like that, and it's not here, not even any trace of the spell remains," said Bill absorbed in the report.

"Harry told Sirius that he'd never considered the Dursley's as family that the only place he felt at home was Hogwarts," snarled Remus.

"I told you they were the worst sort of muggles, Albus," said Minerva.

Dumbledore just shook his head as he finally got a look at the report and the meeting descended once again into chaos.

**The Ministry**

Amelia Bones pulled out of the memory Harry Potter had provided. The confrontation between Black and Pettigrew with Lupin, a known werewolf, and three children as witnesses raised more questions than it answered. Here was proof that Peter Pettigrew was alive, with a confession from his lips of his betrayal of the Potters and Black, she could only wonder why Dumbledore had never pushed for a new trial while Black was alive.

She made notes on what she'd seen in the memory and decanted it back into the crystal vial. Then she wrote a letter to Potter asking to meet with him at his earliest convenience to discuss clearing Sirius Black's name.

**Voldemort's Lair**

"Well?" hissed Voldemort with impatience.

"The goblins have sent a message at last Master, they are willing to begin talks of an alliance," answered Pettigrew.

"Very well, we will need to send some one reputable. Bella send for your sister. I would speak with her," said Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange bowed and walked swiftly from the room. Voldemort sat thinking over his plans.

She was back soon and reported, "Narcissa will arrive shortly Master."

"Good in the mean time we will send Potter a birthday present. Pettigrew you will take five of the recruits and attack the Weasley's, Goyle take five and attack the Granger girl's house, Bella take the rest to the Longbottom's, enjoy yourself. Potter will be devastated with the loss of his friends. He must suffer before I kill him," hissed Voldemort.


	8. Best Laid Plans

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Because the Intelude was short and ended in sort of a cliffy, I thought you might like to have the next one sooner rather than later, enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

**To the Rescue**

Harry Potter lay stretched out on his bed in Hart Home with a book wearing only black silk sleep pants and his goblin armband when his phone rang.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"Happy Birthday Harry how was your day?" asked Hermione.

"I spent a good part of the day flying and I had cake for afters," said Harry with a smile.

"Did you get my present? Hedwig was here," she said.

"Yes I did. Thank you for the book," he replied. Then he heard a loud noise from her end of the phone. "What's that noise?"

"Harry we are being attacked!" she said panic in her voice.

Harry stood up from the bed, dropping the phone and reaching toward his wand, never noticing as it jumped from the table to his hand as he focused on Hermione.

Person to person apparition could be dangerous but Harry didn't give it a second thought as he popped in view next to Hermione at the top of a staircase, just in time to send a banisher at the Death Eater halfway up the stair, tumbling him down onto the one following him.

He pushed Hermione to the side ad the sickly green spell flashed up at them and shouted 'Accio wands!' at the group at the bottom of the stair. He could hear Hermione casting 'Protego' at him from her position on the floor.

The Death Eater on the stair rose to his feet to rush Harry as one on the floor below again cast the killing curse. Harry summoned the Death Eater into the path of the green curse then banished him at the caster knocking both through the large picture window.

Harry could hear Hermione's father shouting something and more shouts from outside the house and he cast 'Reducto' and Incarcerous at the four remaining Death Eaters. Two collapsed and the other two retreated through the broken front door into the spotlights thrown from a muggle police car.

Harry heard a shout of 'Freeze police' and a shouted 'Avada' then the sounds of gunshots.

He stood there a moment more regarding the bodies on the floor before he turned to Hermione and extended a hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry," she cried and threw herself into his arms. Harry suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and that Hermione was wearing only a thin pink tee shirt and very small shorts and her father was glaring at the both of them, holding a cricket bat.

**Coming of Age**

Neville's Gran had always been obsessive about the wards and the security of Longbottom Hall and this night Neville both blessed and cursed the double wards of the estate. They had both felt the outer wards drop and knew that would alert the Aurors. Neville and Augusta stood at the window next to the front door and watched as the Death Eaters attempted to over load the inner wards. Two four man Auror teams Apparated in and spells began flashing between the six Death Eaters and the eight Aurors. Augusta Longbottom watched in horror as the spells of the Aurors missed their Death Eater targets and finished the job of bringing down the inner wards. Before she knew what was happening one Death Eater broke from the others that were engaged with the Aurors and ran toward the house.

Neville, wand in hand opened the door and stepped out into the path of the Death Eater.

"Oh it's wittle baby Long—" she never finished the sentence.

Neville's wand bucked in his hand sending a barrage of Reductos, at the evil witch as fast as he could spit them. She dodged but wasn't fast enough. The third Reducto hit her left shoulder spinning her into the fourth, which hit her right hip knocking her to the ground. Neville summoned her wand just as she managed to portkey away. Leaving him to roar his frustration and storm toward the three still standing Aurors.

**Why it's never a good idea to piss off a Weasley**

Bill Weasley had had spent the better part of one afternoon laying down a warning ward on the property line and upgrading the wards on the house where his parents and younger siblings lived. When Peter Pettigrew and five Death Eaters crossed the line the alarm woke the family. Molly Weasley used the floo to call the Aurors and Arthur took position near the back door where they expected the Death Eaters to enter. Those six Death Eaters never even made it into the house. Fred and George had raced to the upper windows overlooking the garden with Ron and Ginny. While Ginny and Ron had rained down stunners and bat boogey hexes on the surprised Death Eaters the twins emptied a bag of experimental glass balls on the floor then all four levitated and banished the balls at the Death Eaters.

The balls contained stored spells, of course the fact that they were to be pranks meant that individually they were not of themselves lethal, however when combined with over thirty other spells and arriving at the target at a high rate of speed they immediately rendered said targets unable to cast spells or defend themselves. One Death Eater manage to activate the port key and get away, the arriving Aurors captured the others. It took healers several hours to return the unhappy Death Eaters to normal.

**Voldemort's Lair**

Voldemort sat waiting for his triumphant Death Eaters to return. Knowing that if his servants met with any resistance that there might be injuries. He signaled the one follower who had remained behind and summoned Severus Snape.

Snape arrived just a portkey deposited a purple, scaled, pustule ridden, Death Eater in a heap before Voldemort's throne.

Voldemort sighed and hissed, "Report,"

"Master," the man whimpered, "They were ready for us," he couldn't stand as his feet were on backwards and all of his joints seemed to bend in the wrong direction.

Voldemort motioned Snape forward.

"My Lord," said Snape as he knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Severus I—" he broke off as another portkey deposited two men onto the floor, one was unmoving the other bleeding from many wounds.

Voldemort sighed again and looked at Snape, "Do you have a headache potion, Severus?"

"Of course My Lord," said Snape from his knees, digging into his cloak to produce the potion.

"See if you can help these fools, Severus, if not put them out of my misery," snarled Voldemort.

As Snape started to move toward the bleeding man the third portkey deposited Bellatrix Lestrange onto the floor.

Voldemort snarled in anger and kicked her as he stalked from the room.

"Bella, who?" murmured Snape leaning over Lestrange and casting a cauterizing charm.

Her eyes were already beginning to glaze over as she breathed out, "Longbottom," she never drew another breath.

Snape stepped over to the bleeding man. "Flint, what happened," he asked as he cast a diagnostic charm.

"That gods damned Potter banished Pucey into me and through a window and some muggle Auror shot me. Am I going to die?" asked Marcus Flint.

"No you aren't going to die at least not from this, what were you supposed to be doing?" asked Snape summoning the bullet from Flint's right shoulder.

"We were to attack the Mudblood Granger, we didn't know Potter was there. Is Pucey all right he hasn't moved?" said Flint squinting at the other man.

Snape cast an enervate that did nothing and then took a closer look.

"Pucey's dead Marcus, did Potter use the killing curse?" asked Snape surprised.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Flint shaking his head unwilling to admit that he'd done it himself.

"Drink this while I try to sort out Bole," said Snape turning to the purple Death Eater.

"You attacked the Weasley's didn't you?" asked Snape sarcastically. He would recognize the twin's work anywhere.

"Yes sir," said Boles.

"Did you manage to kill any of them?"

"No sir, we didn't even make it into the house," said Boles dejectedly.

"Um, Hermione, your Dad looks kind of upset," said Harry nervously.

Hermione gave a watery giggle and looked over her shoulder at her father.

"It's all right Daddy, all the Death Eaters have been taken care of," she said.

Harry noticed that didn't seem to calm the man down at all.

"Sorry about barging in sir, but I was speaking to Hermione on the phone when the attack started and I just Apparated over without a second thought," apologized Harry trying to pry Hermione's arms from around his neck before her dad decided to beat him to death.

Hermione let go and Harry retreated down the stairs to check the bindings on the two crumpled bodies at the bottom while Hermione spoke with her parents.

There were several pops from outside and Harry raised his wand glancing out the broken picture window.

"Hello the house," called a voice Harry recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"It's clear," Harry shouted back.

Kingsley entered the front door, wand at the ready and scanned the room.

"Hello Mr. Potter I didn't expect to find you here, can you tell me what happened?" asked Kingsley shooting a glance at Harry's attire and then up the stairs to where Hermione and her Dad were coming down.

"I was talking on the phone to Hermione when the attack began, so I Apparated here and helped defend the house against the Death Eaters. There were six all together, these two, two who exited through the window and two who went out the door. I thought I heard gunshots after that," said Harry.

"Yes the muggle police shot two, one who came out the window and then vanished with a second and one who came out the door, the fourth surrendered, he didn't seem to have a wand," said Kingsley.

Hermione held up two wands and said, "Harry summoned these."

Kingsley nodded and said, "I have a team outside, we'll do the clean up and repair your window, Harry you'll have to come with me however."

"Why?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Kingsley looked surprised for a moment and said with a chuckle, "Dumbledore's been frantic to find you and I can hold you for underage apparition. We'll have to sort out the charges for underage magic for you as well."

"I'm emancipated Auror Shacklebolt and I have my apparition license. You have no reason to hold me nor do I wish to see Dumbledore," said Harry coldly.

Shacklebolt's grin grew wider as he eyed Harry's sleep pants and he said, "I don't suppose you have any proof of that do you? You are coming with me, Mr. Potter."

"Just a moment, I don't know who you think you are but this boy just save us I won't allow you to just take him away," shouted Mr. Granger raising the cricket bat he was still holding and taking Shacklebolt's attention off Harry for the moment.

Harry turned slightly toward Hermione and mouthed 'sorry' and Apparated away.

Harry appeared briefly into the back courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron and then used his portkey to Hart Home, unsure if Shacklebolt could track his apparition. Once back in his home he snarled in annoyance. He would have to let Safelock know in the morning that everyone would know soon enough that he was in England. He couldn't believe that Shacklebolt would try to arrest him. He decided a letter to the Minister might be a good idea. He'd received one from her asking to meet and he didn't want to go and have her guards try to arrest him. He had too much to do to have to play these games.

William Bosworth the new Director of Magical Law Enforcement looked up in surprise when the Minister of Magic Amelia Bones swept into his office clutching a folder with a frown on her face.

"Amelia I don't have any new information on the attacks yet," he said.

"Look at these, Wils, I just received both of them," she said dumping the file on his desk and dropping into a chair.

Bosworth pulled the parchment out of the folder and read the first one.

_Dear Minister Bones _

_My name is Dan Granger and Death Eaters attacked my home last night. My daughter believes this letter is a waste of time as I am what your kind calls a muggle and that you will disregard whatever I say. I haven't wanted to believe this but the conduct of one of the Auror's that came to our house last night did seem to prove it however I will try._

_Harry Potter a friend of my daughter came to our aid last evening when we were attacked and saved our lives. Your man Auror Shacklebolt then tried to arrest Mr. Potter for underage magic and apparition with out a license or some such thing apparently on the orders of Headmaster Dumbledore. I would like to know why the Headmaster of Hogwarts is in charge of your police force and why with magic at your disposal our police were still the first to arrive._

_Your man was condescending and rude and I wish to lodge a complaint against him. _

_Dan Granger, DDS_

"There isn't anything about this in Shacklebolt's report," said Bosworth but Amelia just made a motion to continue reading.

_Minister Bones_

_I received your letter and was considering meeting with you but I now find I must have some assurances that I won't be arrested and put on trial again. I'm sure by now that Auror Shacklebolt has filed charges against me for my actions at Hermione Granger's house last night._

_I have enclosed copies of my emancipation and apparition license. I am not a 'run away' as Dumbledore is claiming as you can see by the signatures on the emancipation form. I didn't have them on my person last evening and Auror Shacklebolt didn't seem willing to believe me._

_Thank you for you time_

_Harry Potter_

Bosworth rose from his desk and stuck his head out the door and asked his aide to find Shacklebolt and send him in.

Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office with a tired grin on his face. They had finally finished questioning the Death Eaters arrested last night only to find not only Wils Bosworth waiting on him but Amelia Bones as well and neither of them was smiling.

"Sit down Auror," said Bosworth with a cold tone. The smile faded from Shacklebolt's face.

"What's wrong sir?" he asked.

Bosworth frowned and asked, "Tell me Auror is there anything you need to add to your report of last nights incident at the Granger house?"

Shacklebolt frowned and shook his head, "No sir," he said.

"Well then can you explain why I have two complaints of you trying to arrest Harry Potter?" Bosworth asked.

Shacklebolt shifted in his seat with a feeling of foreboding.

"I—Headmaster Dumbledore asked me confidentially to keep an eye out for the boy, he ran away from his relatives and the Headmaster was concerned he might be in danger. I wasn't really going to arrest the boy only return him to his relatives and let the Headmaster know that he was safe," said Shacklebolt.

"Did Mr. Potter tell you he is emancipated? That he holds a license to apparate?" asked Bosworth.

"He did say that but—" Shacklebolt shook his with a look of disbelief.

Bosworth push two pieces of parchment across the table for him to look at.

"Kingsley," said Bosworth softly, "The Aurors in this Department don't work for Albus Dumbledore. You need to decide just where your loyalties lie and then write a letter of apology to both the Grangers and Harry Potter. Then we will discuss your position here."

Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded and rose from his seat, he had a lot to think about.

With the loss of most of his Death Eaters Voldemort sent Snape back to Hogwarts to spy, and Narcissa to negotiate with the goblins and took the remaining ones to the continent to recruit among the pure blood groups there.

Harry Potter threw himself into his training and Albus Dumbledore's Order continued to fracture.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the pub thinking.

"What's so important?" questioned Moody as he sat down across from Kingsley and Tonks slid into the seat beside him.

"Potter was at the Grangers last night when they were attacked, I've just had my arse chewed for trying to arrest him and return him to his relatives," said Kingsley.

"Oh, for Circe's sake, boy, tell me you didn't piss off Potter?" said Moody.

"He wrote a letter to the Minister to complain," said Kingsley into his ale. He shook his head and looked up at Moody, "He told me last night that he was emancipated, I chose not to believe him assuming he'd have to do what I told him, he Apparated away, has a license for that too. Sent proof to the Minister."

"If you hadn't missed the meeting yesterday you wouldn't have screwed up lad," sighed Moody.

"What do you mean?"

"Potter sent a goblin ward analysis to both Lupin and McGonagall, she had a copy of his emancipation too. The so called Blood wards Albus has gone on about don't exist," said Moody with a snort.

"Gods, I've ruined my career for Dumbledore," moaned Kingsley.

"Suck it up lad, what did Bosworth say?" grumbled Moody, with Tonks looking concerned.

"Said I needed to decide where my loyalties lay and apologize to Potter and the Grangers. I thought Dumbledore was a good guy, that he deserved my loyalty," said Kingsley.

"Aye lad and how many people say the same thing about You Know Who, blind followers. I've been thinking it's time to stop following Albus blindly, he plays his cards to close to the vest," said Moody. Kingsley nodded but Tonks's face was scrunched up in thought.

"Wait a mo'," she said, "Harry was at Hermione's in the middle of the night? What was he doing there? How'd he know about the attack?"

Kingsley's face lit up in glee and he replied, "Well he claimed he was on the telephone with her when the attack started but they were both in sleepwear, he had on black silk pajama pants and the angle of hex marks show that they were upstairs where the bedrooms are."

Tonks squealed in glee and Moody real eye rolled.

"I wouldn't share that tidbit with Albus or he'll be harassing the poor girl day and night," muttered Moody.

Kingsley sobered, "I think I'll just send him a letter resigning from the Order, I don't think I can have divided loyalties any longer." Tonks nodded in agreement.

Four weeks later

Harry Potter lounged in the chair on the patio outside Fortescue's Ice Cream shop and chatted with Hermione and Luna. Neville, Ron and Ginny should be joining them soon for their school shopping.

Harry didn't really need anything as he'd already completed his shopping but he wanted to spend time with his friends.

Luna was showing her vacation photos to Hermione when Neville came striding up the street toward them. Harry stood to shake his hand but was caught off guard when Neville drew him in to a hard hug.

"Harry, I wanted to thank you for teaching me defense and for the excellent birthday gift," said Neville when he released him.

"Is it true then, I had heard the rumor," said Luna dreamily.

"Is what true?" asked Hermione.

Neville sat down and leaned toward the middle of the table. Harry flicked his wand and cast an obscuring ward around the table.

"We're private, no one can listen," said Harry.

Neville smiled, "You know the attacks the end of July? Well Bellatrix Lestrange attacked us and I hit her, Harry with two Reducto spells but she portkeyed away before I could finish her. Well believe it or not but Snape came to my Gran and told her that she was dead. He said he thought Gran deserved to know that she couldn't hurt anyone every again. Of course he also thought that Gran was the one to kill her. Gran set him straight and I thought I'd faint, you know how he is, his eyebrows went up and he sneered and then he congratulated me. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but you deserved to know Harry."

Harry returned the vicious grin and then sobered and asked, "Are you ok with that?"

Neville's grin faded as well and he said, "I'm not sorry I killed her, she deserved it. I don't want to kill anyone else but I know I can if I have to."

Harry nodded and clapped Neville on the shoulder and Hermione leaned over to hug Neville who blushed fiercely.

"That doesn't look good, Harry," said Luna looking over his shoulder. Harry turned and saw Ron running toward him waving his hand. He dropped the field and stood to find Albus Dumbledore standing next to him.

Harry stepped away from Dumbledore as the Headmaster spoke.

"How nice to see you Harry, don't try to run I would hate to have to stun you."

Harry could see the wand in Dumbledore's hand hidden in the sleeve of his robe.

"Headmaster won't you have a seat?" said Harry sitting back down just as Ron ran up to the table followed by Ginny with Molly Weasley trailing behind.

"I tried to warn you, mate," said Ron glaring first at Dumbledore and then his mother.

"It's alright Ron, I knew I'd have to speak with the Headmaster sooner or later.

"Now Harry, my boy, this game of yours is over, it is too dangerous for you and for your friends for you to be out in public. You will turn over your key to Molly and she can do your shopping for you and you will come with me. It's to late to return you to the Dursleys this year so you will come to Hogwarts where I can keep my eye on you. I've changed the classes you'll be taking and Molly has your new book list. Now come along," said Dumbledore.

"Albus you said you only wanted to speak with Harry not take him anywhere, he can come to the Burrow," objected Molly.

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere, actually. You don't have any authority over me Headmaster, so I wont' be changing my classes either," said Harry coldly glaring at Dumbledore.

"You don't have choice, I afraid Harry, it's time for you to start training and I will be seeing to it personally. You no longer have time for childish tantrums. Get up we must go," said Dumbledore sternly.

"So does that mean I won't be allowed to play quidditch and go to Hogsmeade, Headmaster?" asked Harry wanting to get it all out now.

"Yes, you will be to busy with training to—"

"Then I'm sorry to say I won't be returning to Hogwarts this term Headmaster Dumbledore. If you'll excuse me my friends and I have some shopping to do," said Harry calmly as he rose to his feet.

"Harry you do not want a public scene," Dumbledore raised his wand and Harry gave him a cold glare.

"Sorry guys maybe next time," he said to his friends and as Dumbledore smiled in triumph, Harry activated his portkey and disappeared.

Harry grumbled his way through his work out the next morning. Unknown to him or Dumbledore there had been a reporter stalking him, she had pictures, had quoted Dumbledore's threats and questioned his friends after Dumbledore's hasty exit when Molly Weasley rounded on him for driving Harry away.

Harry had written to McGonagall to officially withdraw for the first term of the year. Stating that if things could be resolved with the Headmaster he would return for the winter term but she need to be aware that he would take the classes he wanted, would not take extra tuition from the Headmaster and would not be confined to Hogwarts.

Hopefully he thought as he sent off his missive, he could defeat Voldemort before Christmas and get on with a normal life.

Harry sat down with Safelock and Ragnok to discuss his training, now that he would not be going back to Hogwarts, no matter how annoying that was, he could escalate his training. He threw himself into it working fourteen-hour days, with his tutors to master his magic and the weapons he need to best the monster.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office glaring at the article in the Daily Prophet. He glanced out the window and laid out his wand, he knew he didn't have much time before the hail storm of howlers would arrive, perhaps even accompanied by Minerva and various staff and the remaining Order members. He shook his head, he just couldn't understand where things had gone so wrong, why couldn't Harry understand that he loved him and only want for him to be safe.

_**Harry Potter withdraws from Hogwarts after threats from Headmaster**_

_By Ima Gossip_

_This reporter was shocked yesterday to witness a confrontation between Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, and Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_Albus Dumbledore threatened to stun Mr. Potter if he didn't leave Diagon Alley with the Headmaster. Dumbledore insisted that Mr. Potter was in danger and told him he would not be allowed out of Hogwarts for the traditional Hogsmeade visits or be able to play quidditch. Mr. Potter was also informed that the Headmaster had selected his classes and would be personally training him. _

_At that point Mr. Potter declined to return to Hogwarts and portkeyed from the Alley as Dumbledore attempted to stun him._

_This reporter wonders just what Mr. Potter needs the personal training of Headmaster Dumbledore for. Is he in fact the chosen one prophesied to defeat You Know Who again? If so why is special training only now being made available?_

_Harry Potter age sixteen is newly emancipated and has claimed the vast Potter Estates; he was involved in the battle of the Ministry three months ago and credited with exposing the rebirth of You Know You. Eleven marked Death Eaters were captured at that time. _

_I spoke with friends of Mr. Potter after Headmaster Dumbledore's hasty retreat when Mr. Potter vanished. All three of the attacks last month that the Ministry has been using to show that they are winnowing down You Know Who's forces were on friends of Harry Potter. Mr. Potter was in fact present at one of the attacks, one that resulted in the death of two Death Eaters and capture of two more. _

_With this kind of record Mr. Potter's friends seem to think that Harry Potter is more than capable of taking care of himself and wonder at the motives of Headmaster Dumbledore._

_This reporter wonders if we want a man who would threaten one of his students in public to be in charge of our children, who knows what he might do in private._

Gapetooth, Ragnok's second had the honor and joy to be the one negotiating with Narcissa Malfoy. She paid dearly for Draco's insults during the reading in those negotiations. She was stunned and furious when she found the Black house was an empty, decaying hulk and the Black vault was empty save for a few portraits and a set of biting teacups. Then they received a decades worth of property tax bills for the house and the bill for the vault audit and the bill for the rush job of removing the wards and setting new ones and she couldn't even scream at the goblins. Draco made matters worse by spending money he didn't have yet and she'd had to cover the debts from the Malfoy vault. The Dark Lord had instructed her to send him gold for his recruitment activities and she just knew the goblins were stalling.


	9. Countdown to Destiny

Goblin Conspiracy 

By Loralee

Chapter 9

**The Ministry September 2**

The secretary let in the Unspeakable that Amelia Bones knew as Mr. Smith and she offered him tea.

"No thank you, Minister, I have confirmation that Voldemort is on the continent trying to recruit among the fanatical pureblood groups. One of our contacts spotted him last week in Germany."

"Is he attracting a lot of support?" asked Amelia.

"He doesn't seem to be. Potter's claim last spring in that interview that he is a Halfblood named Tom Riddle and the fact that he hasn't managed to kill Potter and Potter has additionally lost him quite a few of his followers is making the purebloods wary. Voldemort is going to have to either free his followers or kill Potter in order to get much support."

"I guess that is the best we can hope for," said Amelia. "Any news on Potter?"

The unspeakable chuckled, "We have confirmed Potter is not at Hogwarts and Dumbledore still doesn't know where he is. He has set Moody to trying to track him down again. Apparently Dumbledore believes he will be at a school, possibly in the States, where he can play quidditch."

"You don't think so?" Amelia inquired not having an opinion herself.

"No, even if Potter is not aware of the prophecy he knows that he is Voldemort's number one target. He is somewhere training very hard to defend himself," stated the Unspeakable.

Amelia looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Perhaps we should owl Mr. Potter and offer the services of some of our Auror trainers."

The Unspeakable made a soft noise and smirked slightly, "We've already made an offer, Madam Minister,"

"Very well, keep me posted, please," said Amelia.

**September 20**

_Harry_

_Hope you are well, we miss you in the dorm. Your bed in still in our room Ron complained to McGonagall when Seamus started throwing his stuff on it and she made his stop, she said you may be back next term. I hope so._

_The DADA teacher is useless so I spoke with Hermione and Ron about the DA, she said I had to ask you if we could continue it? Could you give us some suggestions of what to learn and practice? _

_Neville_

**October 12**

Harry batted away the Legilimency attack and smiled at Abercrombie.

"Well, Harry that was excellent. I knew you would do well and our lessons are now finished. I've taken the liberty of completing the paper work for your certification. It is of course confidential but you are now a Master of Occlumency and Legilimency and certified to teach both disciplines," said Abie handing Harry a rolled scroll.

**Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade Oct 31**

"Here you go children a round of butterbeer," said Madam Rosmerta placing tankards in front of the students at the largest table.

"Excuse me we didn't order these," said Hermione preventing Ron from drinking his.

:"No, but that wizard paid for this round," she answered pointing to the counter where a cloaked wizard with he hood pulled forward watched them.

"I don't think we can—" started Hermione.

The hooded wizard had walked closer to their table and suddenly shouted, "Constant Vigilance!" causing them all to jump and Rosmerta to swat at him.

Then he pushed back the hood and was almost knocked down as Hermione jumped on him.

"Harry!" she squealed. The pub quieted as everyone stared at Harry Potter. Harry just grinned and waved and then Hermione released him to pats on the back and hugs from the rest of his friends.

"You shouldn't be here Harry, what if Dumbledore comes after you again?" said Hermione.

"Don't worry, he doesn't dare try to kidnap me in a pub full of students. Besides I can't stay long but I wanted to see you all," said Harry.

"I can't believe how good you look, Harry," said Ginny and then blushed.

"Physical training will do that to you," laughed Harry.

"Thanks for the books you sent for the DA. They've really helped out," said Neville.

"Well I'm hoping that you won't actually have to use what you're learning," said Harry.

Neville and Ron exchanged a look and Neville said, "Better to know and not have to use it than not know and need it, Harry. Besides there will always be another Dark Lord in training."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when the pub went quiet again and they looked up to Minerva McGonagall enter the pub. She stalked over to the table and stopped in front of Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it is good to see you, you are looking well," she said.

"You too Professor," said Harry standing.

She swept him into a hug and then said, "Albus is on his way."

Harry nodded and said with a grin, "Well I guess I should be going then, take care," and he popped away.

"Would you care for a butterbeer, Professor," invited Neville.

"I think I would, thank you, Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall seating herself at their table.

**November 28**

Harry entered the training room to find several additional people there with Elmer Fudge.

"Ah Mr. Hart, I called in some help today we will be dueling you will need to show your range of hexes and curses as well as an understanding of the Dark Arts counters," said Fudge, indicating Harry take his place at one end of the room.

Four hours later Harry collapsed into a chair for an in depth discussion of the duel with those he was fighting. All of his duels with Fudge had gone this way so it was nothing new.

By the end of the lesson Fudge was smiling widely.

"Mr. Hart I'm most please to congratulate you on achieving your Mastery in the area of Defense. It has truly been a pleasure to teach you. I just need your signature on this paper work. If you touch the end of your wand to this square the parchment will reveal either the name you are using or your real name, which ever you chose," said Fudge with a smirk at Harry's surprise. "I've know for sometime that you're under a glamour but don't worry I can't tell anyone."

"Thank you sir, I've really enjoyed your lessons, do you want to know who I am?" asked Harry.

Fudge shook his head and answered, "Only if you wish to tell me, if you don't it no matter, stop by anytime."

**December 8**

_In gobbledegook_

_"Very good, Stormbrow, the placement of the runic symbols are perfect and you have finally mastered the intonation of the chant. I believe you may be ready to banish the soul of Voldemort one you have defeated the body,"_ said the ancient goblin.

_"I thank you for the instruction, honored elder,"_ said Harry.

After several months of careful negotiations the time came and Narcissa could send word that the goblins were ready for the final phase of the alliance and that the Dark Lord would need to be there.

**December 18**

Voldemort brought twenty newly marked Death Eaters back to Britain with him. He went to Malfoy manor to meet with Narcissa and summoned Snape to him.

"Narcissa, when will the goblins be mine?" demanded the Dark Lord.

"There is only one phase left, Master, a goblin ritual, we must exchange hostages to insure a fair challenge and then three days later you must meet with their Champion, Stormbrow, and kill him in fight," said Narcissa from her knees.

"The Dark Lord smirked and asked, "I only have to kill a goblin to have them as my servants?"

Narcissa winced, "They believe they will be your allies, Master. They have agreed to give you the Ministry gold and to help assault Azkaban and over throw the Ministry."

"Yes, let them and when the Ministry falls I will take their bank and exterminate them like the vermin they are. What else is there in this ritual?" asked Voldemort.

"That is all, Master, Gapetooth who is second only to Ragnok has agreed to be our hostage. If there is trickery his life is forfeit," said Narcissa.

"Excellent, I believe we shall send—" a door on the other end of the room opened and Marcus Flint stepped in and bowed, "what is it Flint?"

"My Lord, Professor Snape is here," answered Flint.

"Let him in I have use for him," said Voldemort.

Snape entered the room and went to his knees before Voldemort.

"Ah Severus, I have need of you, you are my highest ranking Death Eater, did you realize? I will be finalizing an alliance with the goblins in three days time. You are to be hostage to my word, Severus. Narcissa will escort you to Gringotts and you will do whatever they demand while you are their guest. When the goblins become my allies we will take Azkaban and reclaim our brothers. A grand plan is it not, Severus?"

"It is My Lord, but what about my position at Hogwarts?" asked Snape blanching.

It is of no importance, now that Potter is no longer there and Dumbledore has lost so much support. Go now," he commanded the two.

**December 19**

Severus Snape was fuming the Dark Lord had ordered him to be a hostage to his word to the Goblins. Narcissa had taken him by portkey to a small meeting room deep within Gringotts not allowing him time to inform Albus Dumbledore of the planned alliance with the Goblins. He had been imprisoned by the Goblins for twenty fours now, not that he was treated badly, his accommodations were luxurious and he had an elf attending to his needs. The meals were excellent and the elf had brought him parchment, books and the newest potions journal upon request but wouldn't take a note to be owl posted or even directly to Dumbledore. They denied him communications and had taken his wand. A cage however pleasant was still a cage.

Harry, Ragnok and Waverider met in his rooms to discuss the final preparations.

"We placed detection spells on the room Madam Malfoy uses to meet with Gapetooth. She is not marked but the man she brought to be hostage for Voldemort is, I believe that the cleansing ritual could be used to remove the Dark Mark and weaken Voldemort," said Waverider.

"Even if he fights us?" asked Ragnok.

"Yes, willing would be much better as I suspect the ritual will kill him if he fights it. But I also believe that all of his marked Death Eaters will die with him anyway," said Waverider with a shrug.

"Who did they send, maybe he can be swayed?" asked Harry.

Ragnok said, "Severus Snape."

Harry sat up straighter and said, "Dumbledore trusted him, he was supposed to be a spy for the Order. After the tournament Dumbledore sent him to Voldemort. If he truly is on the light side –" he broke off.

"Yes he may well aid us, do you wish to speak with him?" asked Ragnok.

Harry grimaced slightly and answered, "Not really but I suppose I must. If he refuses well we can do it anyway."

"Very well," said Ragnok, "Stormbrow are you quite sure you wished to invite Dumbledore to witness the combat?"

Harry smirked viciously, "Oh yes he'll need to see it to believe and I think it would be good to let him know just how capable I am. It wouldn't do for him to underestimate me when I return to Hogwarts. I won't tolerate any interference with my life after this is over."

"You sound very confident Stormbrow," commented Ragnok approvingly.

"I can do this, I've learned what I needed to," said Harry with an easy grin, "I'm looking forward to getting back to my life. A few phone conversations and one visit aren't enough. I miss my friends."

Severus Snape was startled when the door to his quarters opened and two goblin guards came in and ordered him to sit at the table. Once there the door opened again and a young man came in. Severus could hardly believe it when he realized that it was Harry bloody Potter, the boy had changed. He wasn't taller but he had put on muscle and it showed, he was dressed like a wealthy pureblood and he no longer wore those hideous glasses. Snape was shocked to realize that with out the glasses he looked much more like his mother than he did his father.

Snape's eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on his face as Potter sat down across the table and dismissed the goblins in Gobbledegook.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he snarled.

"Offering you a chance to save your life," replied Harry with a smirk.

"You have nothing I want Potter, run along and continue to hide," said Snape, venom dripping from his words.

Harry's smirk broadened and he spoke the words he knew would make Snape listen.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." (Trelawney- OP37)

Snape's jaw dropped and he said, "No, I refuse to believe—"

"You'd prefer Neville? He's the other one that fits the first part of the prophecy, of course I'm the one he marked, " said Harry pleasantly.

"You can't possibly think you can defeat the Dark Lord," Snape snarled.

"I know I can. I've been training since the beginning of summer. Do you remember the little incident that uncovered the Death Eaters in the Ministry, that incapacitated them?" asked Harry.

"The ritual that the Dark Lord won't speak of?" said Snape thrown off by the change of subject.

"Yes, my ritual you see, not Voldemort's," said Harry smugly.

"Impossible," roared Snape.

"Did you know that the goblins have a ritual to get rid of the residue of dark magic? They siphon it off. I know that you understand that I have a mental connection with Voldemort. When I underwent the ritual guess what happened?" said Harry with a vicious grin.

"No, no, I—it's not possible," he looked up at Harry, "it hurt the Dark Lord badly, it was weeks before he could cast magic again." His eyes narrowed, "What did you mean a chance to save my life, and how did you come to be here?"

Voldemort is walking into a trap. I'm the 'champion' that he has to defeat to seal an alliance between the goblins and himself. I know that I can defeat him, one on one. However you and all of his marked Death Eaters will die when I do. You are aware of that I hope?"

At Snape's tight nod he continued, "Your mark was analyzed when you entered Gringotts yesterday. We, or rather the Goblin Ritual Master Waverider, believe that your mark can be removed with the cleansing ritual that I hurt him with before. If the ritual is done during our duel it will put Voldemort at a disadvantage and possibly allow you to survive his death."

"Possibly?" snapped Snape.

Harry shrugged carelessly and replied, "If you fight the ritual it may kill you, if you are really loyal to Voldemort it may kill you, if you refuse, well, I'm sorry to say you don't really have that choice."

Snape glared at Harry for a few moments and then shocked him by chuckling in a most un-Snape like way.

"I must admit Potter, that is very Slytherin of you. What must I do?"

Harry sighed with relief and said, "Sorry to disappoint you but the hat really wanted to put me in Slytherin but I'd already met Malfoy."

Snape's eyebrow rose and he asked, "So you forced it to place you in Gryffindor? You hid your Slytherin side very well I commend you."

Harry nodded slightly and said, "You don't have to do much during the ritual, it isn't usually painful however if it pulls magic from Voldemort it will be."

Snape shrugged and said dryly, "I expect dying with the Dark Lord would be painful as well. What will happen after assuming I survive?"

"You'll be free to go back to Hogwarts if you like with full discloser of your role in the destruction of Voldemort or if you'd rather Professor Snape can 'die' and I will see that you have a new identity and funds to start over some where far away. It's your choice," said Harry.

"I will think about it," said Snape.

"Oh one other thing, since you will need to attend the fight I need you to imprint a glamour for us to use," said Harry.

"I can do that, may I have my wand back?" asked Snape.

Harry smiled slightly, "No sir, I'm sorry I can't do that for you. At least not yet,"

Snape grumbled but accepted that answer and Harry left.

**December 21**

Amelia Bones along with two Auror bodyguards and the Unspeakable known as Smith entered Gringotts. Before she could approach a teller, a goblin approached her.

"Minister Bones thank you for coming, I am Safelock if you would come this way," said the Goblin. He escorted her and her party down several very long corridors to a door and motioned them though.

She was surprised to find Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody already seated in the room. The seating was all facing one wall instead of around a table or other configuration.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"If you would be seated," said the goblin, "I can begin to explain."

"Very well," said Bones noticing the armored goblin guards standing around the room.

"You have been invited here to witness the final step of a proposed alliance between the Goblin Nation and the dark wizard known as Voldemort," stated the goblin.

Dumbledore started to stand and object but the guards stepped forward with weapons drawn.

"Are we prisoners?" asked Bones.

"No, I will personally guarantee your safety today, Minister. As is our custom we seal agreements and treaties with ritual combat to prove the worthiness and honor of an ally. Voldemort believes that he must defeat our champion to gain our participation in reclaiming his slaves from Azkaban and attacking the Ministry," he held up a hand to forestall their comments, "we however, even if our champion fails, will not join him."

"Then why have you done this?" asked Bones.

"To give our champion a chance to kill Voldemort, of course," said Safelock.

"You must stop this, you can't possibly win," said Dumbledore in a strained voice.

"Why not?" asked Bones, turning to Dumbledore.

He shook his head and said, "I'm sorry I can't tell you but I know that no Goblin warrior can defeat Voldemort."

Safelock merely turned to the wall behind him a ran a nail down the center, the rock parted to show a view of an arena lined will rows of stone seats surrounding a round raised dais some twenty feet across. The seats were already beginning to fill with goblins.

"He will destroy you for your treachery," whispered Dumbledore.

"Perhaps, but we believe that our Champion, Stormbrow can vanquish him. We are risking the Goblin Nation on it,"

Dumbledore flinched at the word 'vanquish' and Bones and the Unspeakable both stared at him.

"How do expect to keep the spectators from being cursed?" asked Moody eyeing the arena.

"Once both Voldemort and Stormbrow have stepped onto the dais a ward will be raised, no spells will be able to get through however we will still be able to see. It will not fall until one of the champions is dead," said Safelock.

There was a commotion as half a dozen armored figures entered from the right and milled about at the base of the dais. At the same time Voldemort, followed by Narcissa and Flint, entered from the left.

"That's Potter," said Moody pointing to a taller, armored figure in the group at the right of the dais.

"No, you must stop this, he isn't ready," shouted Dumbledore jumping to his feet. "I haven't taught him what he must know, I haven't told him."

Moody dragged Dumbledore back into his seat with one hand as the guards bristled and Safelock glared at the old man.

"You haven't taught him or told him, why not? You've had fifteen years. You left him with abusers for ten years and then did nothing when he came to your school," said Safelock coldly.

"You must stop this, he is our only hope but he is just a boy. I wanted to him to be happy to enjoy his childhood. You'll doom us all if you allow this," whispered Dumbledore gray faced.

"Harry Potter is not now, and has not been for a very long time, a child Mr. Dumbledore. Your actions did not allow it," said the goblin.

Then it was too late as Voldemort stepped up on to the dais and a moment later as Harry stepped up too the wards went up insuring a duel to the death.

Voldemort turned to his foe wand drawn and only then realized he was facing a wizard rather than a goblin a particular wizard that he would enjoy killing.

"Potter, I see my friends the goblins have delivered you up to me. Are you prepared to die?" said Voldemort in a gleeful tone.

"I'm not the one to die today, Tom. The prophecy assures that," said Harry with a smirk.

Voldemort hesitated a moment red eyes narrowing and spate, "You lie, Potter, tell me the prophecy."

Harry just smirked more and shook his head. Voldemort raised his wand and hissed, "Legilimens!"

Harry's shields held through the crushing pressure and he raised his wand casting a banishing hex at Voldemort. The contact broke as Voldemort reacted to the spell and the duel began. Spells and shields flashing as they danced and wove across the dais. The barrier ward flaring as it absorbed the energy from the spells.

"You can't win Potter," hissed Voldemort.

"I can't lose," Harry hissed back.

Voldemort fired off a killing curse, the green splashing harmlessly against the ward shield, as Harry dodged and shot string of deadly spells from his wand, Voldemort dancing and shielding and then spitting a Legilimens curse again attempting to crush Harry's mind. Harry sank to his knees with the effort of blocking the assault and just as Harry thought his mental shield would collapse the contact broke as Voldemort dropped his wand convulsing in pain.

Harry took several deep breathes in an attempt to get his bearings and then rushed across to the convulsing, screaming Voldemort, binding him and drawing a thick, long goblin blade. He made a shallow slash of his left palm with the blade and then drew a rune on Voldemort's forehead with his blood.

Voldemort's red eyes speared up at him in fury as he fought to free himself of the binding spell, hissing depredations in Parseltongue. Harry only smirked down at for a moment then traced a flaming rune in the air above Voldemort's body and began to chant in Gobbledegook.

Voldemort began to shriek again and convulse, as the air grew thick with magic. Harry was sweating and shaking as he continued to chant and white lightning crawled over Voldemort's body, seeming to restrain him while Harry drew the knife up ward above Voldemort's chest. He drove the blade down as the chant ended with a final word of power ending the half-life of the re-embodied Dark Lord and fulfilling the prophecy.

AN: Not the End, i have two more chapters for you :)  
Thanks for reading and for all the wonderful reviews


	10. Aftermath

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"Sweet Merlin, he did it," murmured Amelia Bones staring out at the dais where several goblins now surrounded a victorious Harry Potter.

"No, it can't be," whispered Dumbledore.

Moody scanned the scene with his eye and said, the Death Eater is down, looks dead but Narcissa Malfoy is still alive. Look as if the goblins have taken her into custody."

"I've failed, he's gone dark, he used blood magic, he'll be worse than Tom ever was," muttered Dumbledore.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What are you on about Albus," said Moody.

Dumbledore turned to him, wild eyed and pale, and said, "Don't you see, Harry must be delving into the Dark Arts to defeat Voldemort. He's started down the path to darkness and the treatment he received will make him so much worse than Tom, he must be stopped now. We have no choice but to stop him, it's for the greater good."

Moody's mouth was open in shock and he shook his head.

"There was nothing dark about that," said Bones.

Dumbledore snapped his head around to argue and Moody stunned him.

"I think St. Mungo's, don't you?" Moody said to Bones who could only nod in shock.

She had the two Auror's with her conjure a stretcher and instructed them to take Dumbledore to St. Mungos.

Then she turned to the goblin Safelock and asked, "Now what?"

Safelock barred his teeth slightly and handed her a thick file folder.

"We believe that all of Voldemort's marked Death Eaters died with him, however these files will prove who has been aiding him Marked or not. We will freeze the assets of all on the list temporarily while you investigate. It should be enough to bring down all of his supporters."

Another goblin poked his head in the door and gave a signal.

Safelock nodded and said, "If you'll come with me, I can take you to Stormbrow now and to view the remains of Voldemort."

Bones, Moody and the Unspeakable trailed Safelock down the stone corridors to a door with armored goblins to either side.

Inside Harry Potter got to his feet. He was no longer wearing the armor from earlier and his hair was still damp.

"Minister Bones, thank you for coming it's good to see you again. Professor Moody, have a seat. Where is Dumbledore?" said Harry.

"He wasn't quite himself, I sent him to St. Mungo's to be looked at," said Bones.

Harry nodded and turned to the Unspeakable, "I don't think I know you, sir."

The Unspeakable pushed back his hood, breaking the identity masking charm. "Ted Tonks, Mr. Potter, Department of Mysteries."

"Oh, I know your daughter, sir, please have a seat."

They sat and a house elf brought refreshment.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "You will have the opportunity to see Voldemort's body before the goblins put it on a pike out front of the bank. Tradition you see. I suppose I should ask, Madam Bones am I going to be in any kind of trouble for killing him?"

Amelia Bones blinked in surprise, "No Mr. Potter, I think you'll be rewarded actually. I do have a couple of questions through if you don't mind."

"Of course and please call me Harry," said Harry with a smile.

"Can you tell me the prophecy?" she asked.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you?" he glanced at Moody who shook his head.

"The old man played his cards pretty close to the vest, Potter," he said.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... (Trawlawny OP 37)_

Bones gaped at Harry for a moment then shook her head and said, "I can't believe he kept this to himself and didn't start training you long ago."

Harry shrugged, "It worked out in the end."

"How did you get the goblins to agree to this?" she asked.

"They approached me actually, Voldemort wanted an alliance, I think Wizard kind is very lucky that they realized he would use them then turn on them when it was convenient. We wouldn't have won a war against them both. Perhaps the Ministry should think about that the next time they want to take away more of the goblin rights," said Harry.

Bones and Ted Tonks exchanged looks and the minister nodded.

A man stepped into the room from a door opposite the one they had entered from.

"Excuse me Harry, he's awake and demanding to see you," he said.

Harry jumped up and said, "Thank you Healer," and then to Bones, "Excuse me, would you like to go view Voldemort's body while I take care of this? I'm sure you'll be asked by the press for a statement shortly as there were some reporters in another viewing gallery."

Goblin guards escorted the three to see the body of Voldemort. The reporters leaving the room shouted questions at Amelia Bones when they saw her. She fended them off with promises of a press conference.

Ted Tonks, the Unspeakable, ran several scans on the body of Voldemort and the shriveled husk that was Marcus Flint, Death Eater. Moody did the same for his own piece of mind and to report to the Order.

A short press conference was held on the steps of Gringotts later in the day as the bodies were raised on pikes in front of the building. Amelia Bones, Ragnok and Harry Potter addressed the crowd of reporters and gawking passersby.

The Minister acknowledged the death of Voldemort and all of his Marked Death Eaters and attributed the victory to Harry Potter and the Goblins. Harry announced that he couldn't have done it without the help of Severus Snape former Death Eater turned spy.

Between the time that she viewed the body and the press conference Amelia had ordered the arrest of dozens of unmarked Death Eaters and supporters. The investigations and trials would take months.

Minerva McGonagall sat in the Healers office at St Mungo's with Aberforth Dumbledore.

"We did a complete scan and work up on the Headmaster when he was brought in yesterday. I'm afraid it isn't good news," said the Healer.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with him?" asked Aberforth.

"He's been abusing potions, we found high levels of dreamless sleep and pepper up as well as some sort of magic booster. The dreamless sleep addiction has had effects on his mental stability and together they had secondary effects on his health. We've started a regime to wean him off the potions but it will be sometime before we see the full effects. I'd venture a guess that this started from stress and overwork. At his age it's probable that we can't reverse all of the damage. I'm afraid that he's not going to be able to resume his positions as Headmaster or Head of the Wizengamot anytime soon, if at all," said the Healer.

"Can we see him?" asked Minerva.

"No," said the healer shaking his head, "I afraid he's not at all stable. We had to sedate him last night because he was raving about Harry Potter and a new Dark Lord. I suspect the stress of witnessing Mr. Potter's defeat of You-Know-Who yesterday caused a break. Until we see some improvement, get him off the dreamless sleep and back to some sort of normal sleeping pattern we will have to very cautious about visitors."

"These last months have been very stressful," said Minerva.

"Professor, the levels of potion we're seeing indicate that Professor Dumbledore has been abusing Dreamless sleep for years. He's probably been brewing it himself in stronger and stronger doses. We are very lucky he didn't snap long before this or kill himself," said the healer sadly.

"Albus you damn fool," muttered Aberforth then asked, "Healer Burns, you said secondary effects?"

"Yes, his heart has been weakened and liver and kidney function is down from the stress of the potions. I believe he's had a loss of magical ability, probably why he'd started on the booster potion to try to keep up and of course dreamless sleep is so dangerous simply because humans need dreams to function properly. Not having those dreams can induce all sorts of mental problems, paranoia, depression, anxiety, and he might not have even realized that there was anything wrong with his reasoning."

Severus Snape stepped through the main doors into the Great Hall. Several of the students who had remained in the castle for the holidays saw him and gasped. Minerva McGonagall rose from the Head table and came down to greet him.

"Severus it's so good to see you, I was quite afraid for you when we heard the Death Eaters died with You-Know-Who. I must say I was impressed by Harry's praise of you. I've always thought that the two of you didn't care much for each other," she said as she led him toward her office.

"I was rather surprised as well Minerva, I didn't really expect to survive the ritual," said Snape with a low chuckle. "However Potter did say he'd give me credit for helping him. I'm rather glad of the result. Minister Bones allowed me to see her memory of the duel in a pensieve."

They settled into chairs in her office and Snape said, "I've heard that Albus is retiring? Will you be taking over as Headmistress?"

"I will be Headmistress for the rest of the school year, I've told the board that they must try to find someone else, I truly don't want the job. I'm quite content to stay deputy."

"Are they considering anyone?" asked Snape idly.

Minerva smiled, "The newest member of the board, Mr. Crow has suggested Filius would be a good choice, I quite agree." She looked closely at Snape, "You aren't interested in the job are you?"

Snape startled, "Bloody hell, no! I was just curious who I should turn my resignation in to."

"You aren't staying?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"I'll finish out the year, Minerva but I'm a horrible teacher and I don't want to continue. I can provide several recommendations however if you want."

She nodded, "That will be excellent." She hesitated a moment, "You do know that Harry is coming back this term?"

"Yes I'm aware but he assures me he won't be taking Potions," said Snape with a smirk.

Harry stood in the entryway at Hart Home waiting for his guests to arrive. He hadn't wanted to interfere with anyone's family celebrations so he'd invite his friends for Boxing Day. He felt someone next to him and looked down.

"Is everything ready Trellis?" he asked.

"Of course Master Harry, is not being much for Trellis to do with Master Harry bringing in two helper elfs," said Trellis with a sniff.

"I want you to be able to enjoy the party Trellis, that's why I got the help for the day. You shouldn't have to work so hard."

"Master Harry is kind," she said.

There was a pop and Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter sir has sent for Dobby. Dobby is here to-" he broke off seeing Trellis and then pulled on an ear and said, "Dobby is so stupid, Dobby thought Harry Potter sir wanted Dobby to serve. Harry Potter sir does not need Dobby." Tears welled in his eyes.

Harry opened his mouth not quite sure what to say to Dobby.

"Shame on you Dobby elf," said Trellis stalking forward and grabbing Dobby's other ear. "Yous is not even letting Master Harry speak before yous is jumping to conclusions. Of course Master Harry is wanting Dobby why else would hes being inviting Dobby. Master Harry is going back to Hogwarts though and Trellis is being sure that Dobby is knowing student is not being allowed to have elfs at school. Dobby must be working for Hogwarts to be serving Master Harry."

Dobby's little head was nodding and he was grinning at Trellis and Harry in a way that made chills run down Harry's spine.

"Er," Harry said as Trellis led Dobby off toward the kitchens talking as she went.

"Yous be coming with me Dobby elf, Trellis be telling Dobby his duties. Does Dobby be mated? Trellis is being knowing nice young elf named Kikki."

With the next pop in the entryway three of the Hogwarts Professors appeared.

"Professors, thank you for coming," said Harry.

"We wouldn't have missed it Harry, thank you for getting rid of Voldemort and for saving Severus as well," said McGonagall.

Harry shrugged and blushed.

"Quite right, dear boy, though I must say I'm not looking forward to replacing three teachers next year," said Flitwick.

"You'll be replacing three, sir?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes I've been asked to be Headmaster next year so I'll need to replace myself of course and Potions and Defense," said Flitwick with a chuckle.

"I thought you had a teacher for Defense?"

"Professor Bonaforte is not enjoying her time with us and has already decided to leave at the end of the school year," said McGonagall. "As it is Filius and I would like the chance to talk about the coming term with you and you will need to tell me what classes you'd like, Severus believes that you won't be in his Potions class."

Harry grinned and replied, "I'd be happy to have that discussion later today, Professor. There are refreshments in the next room and more guests should be arriving shortly."

The three Professors moved on into the next room with Hagrid giving Harry a pat that almost drove him to his knees.

Hermione nearly knocked him down with her greeting.

"Oh, Harry I'm so proud of you and I've missed you so much," she squealed.

Harry grinned and hugged her back, he was rather enjoying the way she felt when her father cleared his throat behind her and she pulled away.

"Er, welcome to my home, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, er should it be Drs? It's nice to see you again," said Harry blushing.

"Either is fine, dear," said Mrs. Granger.

"At least you're wearing clothes this time," said Mr. Granger with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Dad, I can't believe you said that," said Hermione outraged.

"Did you like the present I sent you, Hermione?" said Harry changing the subject hastily.

"Yes I did, where did you find that book Harry? It's got an extraordinary amount of information that would have been nice to know before going to Hogwarts and I love how it's interactive," said Hermione.

"Believe it or not it the Primer that all Wizard born children learn to read from," said Harry.

"I think I'll speak to McGonagall about putting it on the Hogwarts book list for first year muggleborn students. It would have been so very helpful," said Hermione huffing a little.

"McGonagall and Flitwick are already here," he said indicating the other room and Hermione nodded and drug her parents away.

The Weasleys were next and Harry was swept up in a vicious hug by Mrs. Weasley and scolded for not coming to them for Christmas Day, had his hand shook by Mr. Weasley and Bill, hugged by Ginny and then by Lavender Brown who Ron was dating. Then he was assaulted by the twins who proceeded to pat his back, his head and his butt and pinch his cheeks all the while gushing over what a brave little hero he was. By the time he chased them into the other room Mrs. Weasley had gone in search of the kitchen to 'check on things'. Harry knew she'd be back because he'd warded the kitchen door against visitors.

Remus and Tonks came next.

"Hello, Harry it's so good to see you," said Remus softly shaking his hand. Harry pulled the old werewolf into a hug.

"You to Remus. How are you Tonks?" said Harry.

"I'm good Harry, I've been in on rounding up the unmarked Death Eaters. We found thirty bodies at Malfoy Manor too. Apparently Voldemort had brought back twenty or so from Europe and the night before your duel he marked a few students," said Tonks.

Harry swallowed and asked, "Does McGonagall know? She didn't say anything."

Tonks shook her head, "They only finished identifying them this morning. I probably shouldn't have said anything."

"Well I don't really want to know right now but if we could talk before you leave that would be good," said Harry.

"Sure thing, Harry," said Tonks.

"Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, welcome to my home, thank you for coming," said Harry to the next pair.

"Thank you for inviting us, young man, and for getting rid of You-Know-Who," said Augusta Longbottom.

"Gran, you really should call him Voldemort, especially now that he's dead," said Neville with a grin for Harry.

Harry grinned back, "Or Tom Riddle which was his real name."

"Whatever he is called, good riddance to bad rubbish is what I say," said Mrs. Longbottom sharply.

"Hi Luna, Mr. Lovegood it's a pleasure to meet you," said Harry.

"Oh, look mistletoe, have you checked for nargles?" said Luna drifting toward the mistletoe hanging in the doorway to the Great Room.

"Er, I don't think it's infested," said Harry.

"You did a great service for the Wizarding World Mr. Potter what are your plans now?" said Mr. Lovegood ignoring Luna.

"Er, is this for your paper, sir?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no not unless you tell me it is, I'm just curious, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Lovegood with a smile.

"Oh well I don't mind giving you and interview say the day before the Order of Merlin presentation?" said Harry.

Mr. Lovegood's eyes sparkled, "That would be wonderful."

"Well I'll come by the Quibbler then, and please sir call me Harry. As for what I want now, I'd like to live happily ever after," said Harry with a bit of a smirk.

Mr. Lovegood blinked, "Well that's a noble goal, any idea's on how to attain it?"

"I intend to work hard at it," said Harry. He heard a funny sound and looked over at the doorway where Luna appeared to be being thoroughly kissed by one of the Weasley twins under the mistletoe. He blinked several times but the scene didn't change. He turned back to Mr. Lovegood who attention had also been caught by the noise.

"Well Harry looks like you do have an infestation, don't worry I'll take care of it." He pulled his wand out and stalked over to the doorway. "Weasley, you've got nargles," he roared.

The kissing couple broke apart Luna smiling slightly and the twin looking like a deer in the headlights. Harry could only laugh as the twin scampered away.

Harry was nervous as he escorted his last guests into the party. The conversation dropped off at the sight of the three goblins and Harry cleared his throat.

"These are my friends Ragnok, Waverider and Safelock," said Harry.

Filius Flitwick called out a greeting in Gobbledegook and came over and most of the room stopped staring and began talking and milling around again.

"Harry, dear, I can't seem to find the kitchen," said Molly Weasley.

"You're here to have fun Mrs. Weasley not to work, that's why I hired extra elves today," said Harry.

"House elves Harry?" interrupted Hermione.

"I hired free elves, Hermione, besides you should talk to Kikki about elves in general. She's here some where," said Harry. Slipping sideways away from Mrs. Weasley.

Hours later Harry put his feet up and sighed. He thought the party had gone wonderfully. There was enough to eat and everyone seemed to have fun. He'd certainly enjoyed seeing all his friends again but they hadn't really had time to catch up.

Due to Harry's status as a student the Order of Merlin awards ceremony was held on the day before Hogwarts was to resume classes. Harry Potter and Severus Snape both received Order of Merlin's first class and a generation of Hogwarts students were shocked to find a smiling Severus Snape sharing the front page of the next day's Daily Prophet with Harry Potter.

Harry sighed in exasperation, the platform had been crowed with reporters all screaming questions at him. He finally just boarded the train and hoped that his friends would be able to find him. A steady stream of returning students poked their heads into his compartment to welcome him back and, to his surprise, for a great number of girls flirt with the Boy-Who-Lived to Defeat Voldemort.

Neville and Luna found him first and settled in, Hermione came next followed by a puffing Ron just as the train pulled away from the station.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Sitting with Dean," snarled Ron.

"And Lavender?" asked Hermione.

"With Pavarti and Padma and that lot, discussing," said Ron turning up his nose.

Harry frowned, "Discussing what?"

"You know, mate, makeup and boys, you in particular. 'Oh he's so dreamy'" said Ron in a falsetto. Then he turned up his nose, "I certainly don't see it."

Harry laughed, "I'm glad."

Neville snorted and said," I don't see it either but that's about all I heard coming across the platform."

"I hope it blows over soon, I just want to go to Hogwarts and be normal," said Harry.

Four sets of eyes stared at him.

"You know what I mean," snarled Harry then he laughed, "As normal as I can get."

"So Harry what classes are you taking? You're going to have to work pretty hard to catch up," said Hermione.

"Grades aren't that important as long a I learn what I need for the NEWTs next year. I'm taking NEWT level Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology, OWL level Runes independently, and electives in Healing and Wards," he said.

"That's all?" demanded Hermione. "What about Defense and Potions?"

"Well I don't need Defense now and I sort of promised Snape that I wouldn't be in his class. You know he's leaving at the end of the year. Well Flitwick said that they'll offer a condensed NEWT prep course next year so I can take that and still sit the NEWT. That win- win as far as I can see."

"Just because Voldemort is gone doesn't mean that you don't need Defense," said Hermione.

Neville chimed in, "Harry probably knows more Bonaforte about Defense, Hermione, I've thought about quitting that class. Say Harry are you going to run the DA now?"

"No Neville, Hermione tells me you are doing a great job so you can keep it," said Harry with a smirk as all four started to protest. "However I will tutor you combat magic and/or swordsmanship if you want."

Neville's eyes widened, "Done."

"I'd like that as well, Harry," said Luna.

"Me too, please," added Hermione.

They all looked at Ron. He shrugged, "If it doesn't cut into my snogging time with Lavender."

"Honestly Ron," huffed Hermione while Harry laughed.

Three months later

"Hello, Professor, how are you today?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore was pale, with dull eyes, his long hair and beard trimmed short by the healers and his hands shook. But he smiled at Harry.

"Ah, Harry I'm so glad you came, I wanted to congratulate you on your defeat of Tom. I was most impressed," he said.

"Thanks, Professor that means a lot," said Harry.

"Albus, please Harry. I would like it if we could be come better friends, my boy. I think that I have a lot that I could teach you still even if I'm not your Headmaster."

"The Healers say that you need to relax and not worry about other people, Albus," said Harry.

"Tosh, what do they know, what I need is to stop laying around. If you were to tell them to release me I'm sure they would," said Dumbledore a gleam in his eye.

"I can't do that, sir," argued Harry.

"Now Harry I always did what was best for you, now I need you to do for me. To get me out of here," he lowered his voice, "they spy on me, you know."

Harry stood and moved toward the door. "I'm sorry Albus but you have to stay here. It really is for the best."

Dumbledore began shouting as Harry went out the door. He closed it firmly behind him and heard the lock click home.


	11. Epilogue

Goblin Conspiracy

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Epilogue

Vernon Dursley was quite happy for the first year after Harry Potter left his home for good however the government realized then that they were paying a maintenance stipend for a boy who had been emancipated and began an audit. Much to Vernon's disgust the government wanted its money back. When Vernon protested violently over the phone the disgruntled and abused clerk called a friend in internal revenue and began an audit there also. Vernon had never claimed the income from Harry's trust or the 5,000 pounds for signing the emancipation forms. Vernon discovered that 'Fraud' was not a good word for a nice, normal, average, family man. Vernon Dursley had a massive coronary in tax court the day they told him how much he must pay back.

Dudley Dursley spent half his life on the dole and living with his mother until the day he killed her in a drunken rage when she wouldn't give him money for cigarettes. He spent the rest of his life in prison.

Severus Snape left Hogwarts at the end of Harry Potter's sixth year. He used the money from his Order of Merlin stipend, savings from teaching and a research grant from the Padfoot Foundation to start his own Potions Research Lab. In the next year he patented several potions he'd invented over the previous years, poison antidotes, a better bruise salve, and a nerve regenerator for Cruciatus victims.

The next year he took on Padma Patil as an Apprentice, she earned her Mastery in three years. She continued to work with Snape and two years later married him much to the surprise of her friends and family. Together they created improved Wolfsbane with a longer shelf life and eventually a cure for Lycanthropy and over 200 different healing and cosmetic Potions.

Snape continued to take on an Apprentice about every five years and turned out vastly talented Potion Masters and Mistresses over the next six decades.

Neville Longbottom, though he had a passion for Herbology went on to become an Auror for the Ministry. He married Hannah Abbott shortly after graduation and they had four children. Neville became the youngest ever Head Auror at the age of thirty and Head of the DMLE at forty-eight. He accepted a seat on the Wizengamot when he retired from the DMLE at eighty-two and taught DADA at Hogwarts for the next five years. He then retired to his garden.

Ron Weasley married a pregnant Lavender Brown the day after graduation. Ten years and four children later they divorced. Two years later they remarried and had three more children. Ron worked for the twins on and off for several years until they and Harry got tired of him complaining about the Cannon's and bought the team. With Ron as Manager and an aggressive recruitment drive the Chudley Cannons won three straight championships and eight more over the next twenty years. Ron Weasley was killed in a freak broom accident at the age of forty-seven.

Ginny Weasley married Colin Creevey three years after graduation and they had nine children over the next twenty-five years. Colin became staff photographer for the Quibbler and started his own photography business on the side. He became famous after photographing Harry Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord Caligulus in 2010. Creevey provided most of the photos from Harry's Hogwarts years for the unauthorized Harry Potter: A Biography by Rita Skeeter in 2050. The matter was settled out of court and the book pulled within days of its release.

Luna Lovegood took over the Quibbler and turned it into a reputable paper with an international distribution five years after her graduation. She married Fred Weasley six years later and they had two children.

George Weasley never married although he fathered four children by three women over twenty years. He and Fred lived over their shop in Diagon Alley until Fred's marriage to Luna. George lived with them until his father's death in 2048 at which time he moved back to the Burrow to care for his Mum until her death several years later at which time he rejoined Fred and Luna.

Harry Potter founded the Padfoot Foundation, which provided grants for potions research into Lycanthropy and funded an orphanage for magical children, wizard and muggleborn. He took all O's on his NEWT's and then taught DADA for twenty years at Hogwarts, breaking the curse. He became Headmaster upon Filius Flitwick's retirement. Harry accepted a seat on the Wizengamot at age thirty where he advocated equal rights for all sentient magical beings, most prominently goblins, house elves and centaurs. He fought and defeated four would be Dark Lords that saw him as a way to instant fame. During his time as Headmaster, Harry taught at least two classes every year, the mandatory Intro to the Wizarding World for first year Muggle born and raised and Intro to the Muggle World for first year wizard born students.

Hermione Granger married Harry Potter two years after graduation and they had three children. Hermione worked in research in the Department of Mysteries for ten years and then taught Transfiguration at Hogwarts after Minerva McGonagall's retirement. She and Harry both retired from Hogwarts in 2091 and lived happily ever after.

Albus Dumbledore died in St Mungo's nine months after the defeat of Voldemort.

AN: Hope that you have enjoyed reading Goblin Conspiracy as much as I enjoyed writing it and once again thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


End file.
